


Ravenous

by MisolineExplorer



Series: how far did you think we could take it [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, It's really confusing and complicated but trust me, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lots of handholding, peter is part of a human experiment, things are super complicated here, uh, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer
Summary: At the fresh age of six years, Peter Parker was escorted to a human experiment camp where he met Wade Wilson and a couple of others.At the age of 16, an attack was launched on the camp.//basically, an au where Peter is a part of a human experiment and meets Wade Wilson who proceeded to barge into his life (multiple of times)(It's really confusing trust me)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was only four years old when he was taken into the experiment camp, now dubbed "Project X". He was there as far as he remembered, being brought there alongside other children who were taken more or less with force. He hated it at first, scared to death.

 

All he remembered was two figures standing over him. Maybe they were his parents. He never found out because the next thing he knew, he was in a vehicle, blindfolded and alone. He couldn't breathe and the walls around him were shaking for two days before stopping.

It was like a school, except they were teaching a special type of learning. Chemistry was his favorite. He liked the different colors and combination. The food wasn't that bad and at the end of the day, they were given a decent private room, minus a bathroom. That was outside in the hallways but Peter didn't mind.

He didn't like the teachers too. They were forceful and would snap at anyone who dared to be different. He still remembered that scar on his cheek that one of the couches gave him after he missed a step.

They had to wear the same clothes every day. A white tank top with grey sweatpants and no pockets. Everyone wore it with no complaint.

 

He found a few friends within the facility too, like Wade Wilson.

 

 

Okay, maybe only one.

 

Wade wasn't an ordinary child, and neither was Peter. Wade was special. He had a laugh that no one else had and this ability to make anything look like a joke, plus the addition of being able to curse like an absolute sailor. But Peter didn't care, he appreciated Wade, and not because he was his only friend either. Wade was his best friend.

So that's who he thought of when he was 11, the first day of the 'real test'. People were elected to be pulled aside from the classes and brought into a room for a test. Both of them hadn't been chosen yet but just today, Peter was picked. And now, he was pacing. Wade made him calm, and he needed to be calm. Employees had Peter locked in a room with a single chair and table. Peter sighed before sitting down on the chair and laid his hands on the table, tapping his fingers anxiously against the wooden surface.

 

Nothing was happening.

God, what was he expecting?

 

His question was answered when his palms couldn't let go of the table. The hell? Was this a prank? He tried to lift his hands off the table but somehow also brought the table up with him, feeling the weight of a book more than an actual table. Peter's eyes widened as he lifted the table over his head and stared at it in a mix of confusion and awe.

A sudden crackle of static went through the air as a voice came over on the speakers, the sound stinging Peter's ears.

"Let go of the table."

 

Peter paused before trying to push the table away with his feet. Next thing he knew, he was now holding up two large pieces of wood. He had actually ripped the wood off the table. What was going on? He flexed his hand and the two pieces of wood fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

What in the-

Peter knelt down and grabbed one of the pieces and held it tightly, wrapping his hands around the wood. He released the hand and stared at it as it stuck to his palm. He tensed his finger once and the wood fell down with another clatter. What was going on? That definitely wasn't glue. Yeah, definitely not.

A door opens behind him as a man walks in with a box of random things. Peter raised his eyebrows and stared at the man. "U-Um, was... was I supposed to do that?" He asked hesitantly. The man didn't reply, only sat down on the chair and stared at Peter, placing the box down beside him.

"Turn around." said the man. Peter paused and looked at him. "What?" He responded. "I said turn around." The man said again. "Don't make me use force." He said, more threatening this time. Peter quickly nodded and turned around.

He heard the man pick up something but he didn't dare turn around to look.

 

Suddenly, there was a voice inside his head. But it was his voice,  _Peter's_ own voice.

 

_DUCK._

What?

 

_DUCK._

 

"Who- who are you?" Peter stuttered out. There wasn't a reply. Peter paused before peeking behind him to glance around the room. What he saw shocked him. The man was in an arched position, a ball in front of him midair, heading straight for Peter. But the man wasn't moving, neither was the ball. Time was slowing down.

He looked up at the ball and touched the ball. The moment the ball came in contact with his hand, time sped up again. Something hard collided with his hand and a splinter of pain stung him. Peter hissed and held his wrist, flapping his hand as he tried to calm himself down.

"Why did you do that?" He turned around and faced the man. "What did you do?" Peter asked again. The man didn't reply, only writing something on a notebook. Peter didn't know where it came from but it didn't matter. "What happened?" He asked once more. The man only looked up at him before looking back down, still writing.

He sighed and looked down at the floor, noticing the ball on the ground in the corner of the room. He knew that the ball must've bounced somehow but how did it get to the other side of the room. Was it because he touched it? He needed answers, fast.

The man finally stopped writing and placed his notebook aside, closing it before Peter could get a single word out of it. "Turn around." He said. Peter frowned but complied. Maybe he could learn more about what happened?

He stood still as he heard the man bend down, hearing his knees crack. How old was this guy?

 

Then, he heard the voice again. His own voice once again.

 

_BEHIND YOU._

 

Behind what?

Last time it was 'duck' and now 'behind you'?

 

Peter turned around to see the man in a similar position as last time, a pen in the air instead of the ball. Peter narrowed his eyes before circling his hand around the pen, narrowing the circle closer and closer until-

Time sped up again.

But this time, Peter was prepared. He stood there, his body facing the man and pen in hand. The man looked him in the eye before sitting back down, grabbing the notebook and jotting down notes again. Peter looked at the pen for a few moments before looking up at the man. "What... happened?" He asked, despite the fact that the man probably wasn't going to answer.

 

"It's a sixth sense."

 

Peter gave him a perplexed look before taking a step towards him. "What?" He said, barely above a whisper. The man looked up at him and sighed. "It's a sixth sense, you can detect anything around you at all times. You felt something behind you when I threw that pen, correct?"

Peter wasn't sure if he should tell him of the voice, so he just nodded. The man looked up at him with a mixed expression that Peter couldn't decipher and continued writing on the notebook. "We're going to do a couple of more test, alright? This isn't a choice either." The man said with a bite to his voice. Peter nodded again.

 

"Then let's start, shall we?"

 

This was going to be a long haul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!  
> Thank you all for reading my story!
> 
> fheuwnfenwfineuin comments are highly suggested!  
> Even if you don't have much to say, they still help with my day!
> 
> thanks and have a nice day!

How Peter didn't find out about his abilities earlier was utterly incredible.

 

Multiple tests were made. By the time Peter was finally done, his entire body was aching and the sun went down. He had been put underwater, flung into walls and injected with multiple fluids. But in the end, his abilities made him almost look like a superhero. Peter could stick to anything, a sixth sense, and regenerative powers.

Almost like a spider.

He couldn't wait to tell Wade about it all, only if he could actually find him. Peter walked down the corridors, trying to find his best friend. It was getting dark. He could tell Wade about it later in the courtyard. He turned around and made a beeline to his dorm, a heavy feeling on his chest. Peter paused. Why was he feeling this way? He was sure that this wasn't included in the test.

 

Finally, he spotted his dorm. He ran up to the door and was about to lay his hand on the doorknob when he heard noises coming from inside.

" _Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know. That something wasn't right here,_ "

Peter knew that scratchy voice from anywhere, along with the sounds of footsteps prancing around.

" _Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're out of sight, yeah._ "

He leaned against the door, trying to contain his laughter as the sound of Wade Wilson  _singing_   _Britney flippin' Spears with a voice loud enough to be heard in the corridors._ This wasn't the first time Peter had heard Wade sing either, and he doubts it would be the last time. Peter turned around and leaned against the door.

" _Show me how want it to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because- My loneliness is killing me._ "

Before Peter even knew it, he was mouthing the lyrics. He couldn't help it. "And I-" The words came out of his mouth without a second thought.

" _I must confess, I still believe,_ "

"Still believe," Peter said louder, finally standing up and clutching a fist to his chest.

" _When I'm not with you, I lose my mind._ "

"Give me a sign-" He nearly shouted the words as he spun around and almost ripped the doorknob off the door as he wrenched it open and looked Wade dead in the eye.

 

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Peter shouted. There was a moment of silence immediately after. Peter and Wade just stood there, staring at each other, moments before breaking down into wheezing messes. "Peter! Stop stealing my spotlight!" Wade nearly cried as he cackled, doubling over his stomach as he fell to the ground and rolled over. Peter snorted before closing the door behind him.

"You should sing more," Peter commented. Wade's face flushed. "I- I was bored, alright? Gosh, give me a break!" He waved his arm in enthusiasm. Peter looked at him in amusement as he lent Wade a hand. Wade shook his head and stood up himself. "So- How was the, y'know, the test?" He asked. Peter shrugged. "My body feels like it was crushed by a building," He responded. "There wasn't much interesting."

Wade hummed and nodded. "Mhmm, so what's your ability? Can you fly? See through walls? Shoot lasers with your eyes?" He asked excitedly. Peter laughed and shook his head. "No, but I can stick to anything, look!" He took off his shoes and climbed up on the table. Wade watched with curious eyes as Peter touched the ceiling with the tip of his fingers. "So?" Wade looked up at him.

Peter smirked and lifted up his legs, tucking them near his chest. Wade's jaw dropped as he watched Peter hang from above. "Is that enough proof for you?" He teased. Wade shook his head. "No, how is the ceiling not... collapsing?" He replied with a laugh. Peter frowned. "Are you calling me fat?" He dropped down and landed on his feet. Wade shook his head again, "No, no! Of course not, baby boy." He said.

Peter crossed his arms. "Not a baby," He huffed. Wade laughed.

"Okay! Quick subject change- what else can you do?" Wade asked. Peter walked over to his desk in the corner of the room and handed Wade a pencil. "Throw it at him, as hard as you can," He told him. Wade gave him a perplexed stare. "What are you going to do? Stop it with telekinesis? That'd be so  _cool_ -" Peter cut him off with a wave of a hand. "No, no, nothing like that. I'm going to catch it." Peter responded.

Wade frowned, "But that's boring!" He whined. Peter rolled his eyes and dragged Wade to the foot of his bed. He then turned around and walked to his desk, facing the wall. Wade lifted up an eyebrow, despite the fact that Peter couldn't see him right now. "Uh- Pete, aren't you supposed to be facing me?" He questioned. "Just throw the pencil," came Peter's short reply.

Wade compiled, only hesitating for not even a second before throwing the pen at Peter. In a fraction of a second. Peter turned around and caught the pen easily in his hand.

 

What?

 

Peter laughed at the confused look on Wade's face before placing the pencil down. "Wade, I didn't mean to break you, please come back to me!" Peter said dramatically. Wade's face changed from shock to... a hurt expression. Peter stopped laughing. "Wade?" He walked up to his friend and waved a hand in front of him. "You alright?"

Wade didn't answer, only let out a sigh and sat down on Peter's bed. Peter panicked and immediately got to his side. "Did I do something wrong? Wade, please answer me! I'm sorry!" What did he do wrong? Wade looked up at him with an unidentified expression. "Peter. You know what this means for me?"

Wade has never said Peter's name like that before, only calling him 'baby-boy' or 'Pete' and other iterations but never like that.

Peter felt something hard tug at his insides. "W-What?" He said, feeling scared that Wade might leave him but he had to know why. It couldn't be because of his powers, right? "What are you talking about, Wade? Tell me please."

Wade covered his mouth with his arm and mumbled something. Peter furrowed his brows and leaned in to hear what it was. "Mhhffphh," said Wade. Peter frowned. "Speak up, I-I can't hear you." He said softly.

 

Suddenly, a wide smile spread over Wade's face. "I can't prank you as easily now." Then, in a blur of movements, Wade's hand jabbed at Peter's sides, causing a loud yelp from him. Wade pushed him back on the bed and pinned him down, tickling him with velocity.

"W-WaAde! You- HA!- i-idIOT!- Ah- S-Stop!" Peter choked as he tried to fight Wade off. The boy only responded by lifting up Peter's shirt and blowing a wet raspberry on his stomach. "W-WADE!" Peter screamed. "S-Stop! hA!"

Wade let out a loud laugh and fell on the bed next to Peter, who tried to catch his breath. "God, why am I even friends with you?" Peter groaned. "Because you love me," Wade raised an eyebrow at him. Peter pushed himself up and gave Wade an absurd stare before falling back down. "Forget I even asked," He mumbled.

Peter rolled to his side and sat up, getting off the bed. Wade also sat up and stared at Peter. "Wait- Pete. Can I stay here for tonight?" He asked. Peter faced him and crossed his arms, pursing his lips. "Please don't tell me you got kicked out again for being 'too loud'," He said, using air quotes around the two words.

A pinkish shade came over Wade as he scratched the back of his head. Peter facepalmed as he shook his head before looking back up at him. "You're always welcome here, Wade." He finally said. Wade's eyes widened as he looked at Peter. "Really?" He asked, surprised.

Peter nodded. "Why are you so surprised about that?" He asked, raising a brow. "I thought it was made clear when I let you stay for like- five or six nights straight." Wade's face flushed even more as he held his knee to his chest. "I-I..." Wade began but trailed off.

Peter scoffed but didn't push any further as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

He loved times like this, where he could mess around with Wade freely without a single thing to worry about. Okay, maybe only one or two things but Wade never pushed. He only led Peter.

 

And that's what Peter loved about him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wade, you're going to be fine,"

 

"You don't know that! What if- What if it's something horrible?"

 

"Like what? Give me an example."

 

"I don't know, anything! What if I don't even have a power?"

 

Peter sighed as he held Wade's hand tightly. "I really doubt that. You're going to be alright. If I can do it then you can do it too. Weren't you the one who was always saying that you're stronger than me?" Peter looked up at him and smiled softly but Wade still stared down at his lap, bouncing his legs up and down anxiously. "I know but I'm just... confused." The words weren't there but Peter knew what he meant.

The two was in the waiting room, sitting in bright red chairs. Hanging lights shone from above. Wade and Peter sat next to each other, the younger lying next to Wade's side and playing with a loose thread from his shirt.

"If you make it through, I'll be there for you afterward," Peter reassured him. Wade finally turned his head and faced Peter. "Really?" He asked. Peter snorted and held Wade's hand tighter. "Of course! Besides, you were there for me so I thought it was fair for me to be there for you." Peter said.

Wade looked at him before nodding. "Y-yeah. Yeah. Of course." Peter felt the hesitation in his voice but he didn't push.

The clock was ticking across from them. Only a few minutes before Wade had to go for his turn for the test. They were both anxious about it. Peter had been too but he didn't care as much as Wade did with his powers so it was different with him. Now all Peter had to do was stay by Wade's side.

"You're going to get something cool, I know it. I got something awesome and I'm only a measly kid!" Peter stood up and held his arms to the side, trying to get his point across. It didn't change much in Wade but he did get what Peter was saying. "Yeah, yeah. I get it, Pete. Just-" Wade waved his arms around in defeat. "I have that feeling, y'know?"

Peter nods and pressed closer against Wade. "You'll be alright," He confirmed firmly. Wade choked a laugh and wrapped his arm around Peter. "I swear, you said that five times now, Pete." He said. Peter rolled his eyes and watched the clock's hand move closer and closer to the lines.

"Yeah, and I mean every single one of those times," Peter said loudly. "If they even got through that thick skulls of yours," He muttered quietly afterward. Wade pulled back and pulled a shock expression. "Peter!" He gasped dramatically. "Oh, how you wound me!"

Wade pressed a hand to his forehead and proceeded to fall on Peter, who pushed back easily with his strength. The dirty blonde turned back to him and stuck out his tongue. "Hey! That's cheating!" He laughed. "You never said anything!" Peter shot back.

 

 

 

"Wade Wilson."

 

The two froze as they turned their heads to look at the man standing in the doorway in front of them. He had grey eyes and a stern expression.  His head was nearly bald, aside from the grey hairs drafting from the side. The man wore a white lab coat with a tag that read 'Mr. John', and had a pen and notebook.

He shot a dark look at the two as they quickly separated, looking the other way and rubbed their sides. Peter's face flushed but Wade's face was a heavier shade of red.

"Please come with me," The man said coldly as he turned away and walked off. Wade stood up and looked back at Peter who held two thumbs up for him with a cheeky smile. The boy was opening and closing his mouth like he was mouthing words to Wade but he was too far away and couldn't understand Peter anyways.

 

 

Peter only wished the best for Wade.

 

 

 

///

 

Peter was reading in his dorm. He wanted to stay in the waiting room for Wade but he had sessions to complete that even his pass couldn't excuse from.

 

 

_That was nearly two weeks ago._

 

It was nearly nighttime. He was beyond worried for Wade.

He flipped the pages rather quickly, having already read the book before. Peter tried to find something to entertain him. A funny passage, a problem, a solution,  _just anything_ -

 

Was it always that empty without Wade?

 

He sat up and looked across the room, trying to find something else to busy himself. Peter sighed in defeat and fell back on his bed, his head bouncing on the pillow as he laid on his side and closed his eyes. A nap wouldn't hurt, right?

But his rest went from a few minutes to a few hours. Those moments of rest quickly turned into fits of frustration as Peter turned and twisted. Wade still hasn't returned yet. Either he had to go back to his dorm or something else happened. Peter soon realized it was probably the first option.

Peter rolled to his back and looked up at the clock on the wall. 1:03 AM, it read. And he was still up, looking for Wade who probably went to his own dorm at this point. Peter looked down at his hands and fidgeted them, trying to stay awake and fall asleep at the same time.

Maybe he was too dependent on Wade. Peter didn't want to stray away from him but Wade probably did. _But he did want Peter to stay by his side, didn't he?_ A voice said at the back of his head. Peter sat up and turned on his lamp, having enough of this. Peter debated whether or not he should go to Wade's dorm when a sudden knock came from the door.

Peter turned to the door before sliding off the bed as fast as ever and opened the door quickly, revealing the boy in all his glory. He was wearing a troubled grin, his hands fumbling together. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Wade. Uh- How did the test go?" Peter asked, feeling hesitant. What took Wade so long and why was he here? Wasn't Wade supposed to be at his own dorm?

Wade didn't reply, only walked in and sat on Peter's bed. The younger closed the door and looked at Wade behind him. "Wade? What's wrong?" Peter whispered as he walked over to Wade and sat by his side. The boy only stared ahead in blank silence.

Suddenly, his mouth moved up and down as if he was talking. Peter heard sounds but he couldn't understand what Wade had said. It was like when Peter got his powers when Wade had hidden away and tricked Peter.

But this wasn't a joke, as much as Peter wished it was. There would no way that Wade would pull the same trick during his own testing and much less at this time of the day. Unless Wade was a sadistic bastard and did it all to fool Peter as much as he could.

"What?" Peter placed a hand on Wade's shoulder, causing the boy to suddenly lean on his side.

 

"It's- It's nothing," Wade whispered.

 

Oh, so he was going to play  _that_ card.

 

Alright.

 

 

"I know something's off, Wade. Your lying skills aren't that good," Peter huffed. "I won't tell anyone, promise." He said softly. Wade turned to face him and sighed. "Don' wanna talk about it," He mumbled into Peter's shoulders.

Peter's eyes widened before trailing his hands up Wade's back and wrapped around the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. Wade only replied by embracing Peter back, even tighter than Peter had been. "We don't have to," Peter said. "Talk about it when you're ready."

Wade pulled back and looked into Peter's eyes. "What if I'm never ready?" He asked. The younger shrugged and gave him a shy grin. "I never said that you had to at one point. If you don't want to talk about it ever then it's all fine." He reassured him.

Wade stared at Peter for a few seconds before tackling him into a hug. Peter yelped as he was flung back but didn't push him away. "Thank you, thank you so much, Pete. I don't know how I deserved you but just- thank you," He rambled.

The brunette only looked up at Wade and smiled brightly. "Aw, it's nothing, Wade. I'm always here for you," Peter replied. "Now get off me, you dork!" He added quickly after. Wade got off him but as he did so, Peter swore he saw a bit of red on Wade's cheek.

Wade chuckled before freezing. "Shit-" He cursed inwardly. "It's 1:32, I have to return to my dorm. I'm sorry Pe-" He tried to speak but Peter cut him off. "You can stay here- I'll- I'll sleep on the couch," Peter grabbed his wrist.

"No!" The other had unexpectedly raised his voice and regretted it once he heard how loud it was compared to the silent of the night. "Sorry-" Wade winced. "I meant that sure, I'll stay but you sleep on the bed, besides, I've slept on the couch plenty of times when I was over-"

"No, you." Peter retorted. Wade furrowed his brows and pointed his finger at Peter. "Yes, Pete. C'mon, we don't have all the time. It'll all be over soon I promise," Wade said sternly. Peter stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, Peter's mouth opened and out tumbled a sentence that he didn't even register until seconds later.

 

"We can share the bed."

 

Well, diddly darn, Peter might as well toss himself out the window and sleep in the woods.

 

 

 

 

Sharing the bed?

Sure, Wade has slept in Peter's room before but those were on his couch. Sharing the bed was a different thing.

 

_'Please let Wade think he was joking-'_

 

 

"What?" Wade questioned. Peter's face flushed before shaking his head. "N-Nevermind!" Peter squeaked, regretting what he said earlier. Wade looked down at Peter before shrugging. "Yeah sure, why not?" He said.

 

The boy froze. Had Wade really said that or was it just him?

 

 

Peter's eyes widened. "Wait, really?" He questioned. Wade faced him and nodded before crawling to the edge of Peter's bed. "Are we really about to, y'know, sleep together?" Peter couldn't help but ask. "I-I mean like-" Wade turned to him and cut him off. "How many times do I have to confirm it to get to your head?" He asked.

Peter's face flushed even more but made no more remarks. "Alright, night then?" He asked. "Yeah. Night, Pete," Wade echoed back.

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

Peter wasn't exactly sure if he was dreaming or not when he snapped awake to the sound of Wade bolting straight up, breathing heavily. Nightmares weren't rare at the facility, especially of people's lives before joining Project X. Some people were pulled here by force after all.

But it didn't seem that way for Wade. The boy was panting heavily, holding his fist to his chest as small whimpers escaped his throat. Tonight was different for sure. Peter had been with Wade ever since he could remember but he has never seen Wade act like this before.

 

Maybe it was because of something in the test? It had taken Wade nearly two weeks to come back and although there was a high chance that Wade just stayed in his room, after all, he would've come to Peter first. That could be a reason behind the nightmare and why Wade didn't tell him, but he wasn't about to push.

 

Suddenly, his senses tightened and he picked up Wade whispering random words.

 

"No, no, no... You don't know that. He's right beside me, look? I'll go see him myself. He's real, I swear. He just tol-" Wade stopped talking as he started coughing harshly.

 

Who was he talking to? And who's 'he'?

 

Was he talking about Peter?

 

 

A few moments of silence passed as Wade's breathing calmed down. He heard him get on his knees and crawl close to him. Peter paused before opening his eyes just a bit, enough for him to see Wade kneeling right next to Peter.

The boy was trembling before reaching his hand out to Peter and pausing right above Peter's hair. He inched his hand lower and placed it gently on top of Peter's hair. The younger heard Wade let out a sigh of relief before slowly starting to brush his hair more firmly, yet still incredibly light.

It... actually felt good. Wade was being more gentle than he was usually was and the sensation of him brushing his hand through Peter's hair felt pleasant.

A slight smile reached his lips before Wade pulled back and was about to crawl back to his side before glancing back at Peter. Instead of going back to his previous spot, Wade just... laid down next to Peter.

Finally, a few more moments passed and at this point, Peter had guessed he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter didn't mind, he would be there for Wade whenever he needed him and this wasn't pushing past his boundaries, so all was fine.

 

 

Tonight, Peter fell asleep with a smile but he swore right before he passed out, he felt Wade's arms wrap around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h o l y m o l y
> 
> 33 KUDOS?!
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!
> 
> When I first posted it, I never expected it to get much but turns out I was wrong!  
> No really- Thank you all so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are highly recommended! Please do comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Major change to this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Training wasn't hard but it wasn't exactly what you'd call 'easy'. Peter had to do a lot of running, especially around obstacles and find his way through the dark. Sometimes, there would be someone in the room where Peter had to take down, usually someone with tough armor that Peter had to get through.

There was a separate facility just for training. People boarded trucks and drove to a building even bigger than the original building they were once in. It had a small cafe and several break rooms within the facility but that was just it. The other spaces were used just for training.

It took a few moments for Peter to get used to the schedule, having accidentally returned to his dorm right after his regular one instead of boarding the truck and he was rewarded with no meals for days afterward.

As said before, training wasn't exactly hard. Peter didn't like it and neither did Wade. They had different schedule time where Wade had to go in the morning and Peter had to go in the afternoon. This meant less time for the two to spend together and Peter really didn't like that.

But what was really interesting was the fact that Peter soon learned that the facility was shared across other projects when they did a headcount the first day. Everyone had a mark engraved on their right shoulder. Everyone in Project X had an X engraved into their shoulder and it was normal for Peter to see that vividly red cross on people's shoulder but he wasn't expecting to see other letters on there too.

From there on, Peter felt a little bit conscious about the mark on his right shoulder, seeing it in a whole different light now.

Project A, C, and half of O was shared with Wade's schedule while Peter had to take training with Project K, half of D and the other half of O. Peter took a wild guess that the other projects either went at a different time or went to another training facility.

Things got harder for them all too. The lessons were getting more and more complicated with worksheets that Peter was completely sure they haven't covered even once. But it was expected, it was part of life.

Wade didn't believe it, insisting that something was wrong but Peter hadn't sensed anything wrong.

 

He was just paranoid, right?

 

///

 

 

 

Peter was 14 now. He was stronger, faster and more resilient. Things had changed now, a lot of things. The walls were starting to turn grey and there were moments where he just couldn't sleep but that wasn't just all.

There was something up with Wade. Every week or so, he would just... vanish. Like go missing for a day or two and would come back totally fine. Perter questioned him on it but Wade would avoid answering it every single time.

 

 

Things have also changed between him and Wade.

Peter's dorm now turned into Wade's second home, a room where the two shared daily. It came to the point where Wade had even started to move several of his things over to Peter's room, excluding from the bed and the things that he couldn't exactly move.

Beyond that, their relationship changed. Peter didn't know how to name it but he was sure holding hands wasn't part of being best friends but he didn't mind. In some rare nights, Peter would feel Wade's arms wrap around him but would always wake up to Wade being on the other side of the bed.

 

 

 

 

But today was different. When Peter got back from his training session and knocked on the door to let Wade know he was home. The door didn't open immediately like how it usually did. Instead, something clattered to the floor from inside the room.

Peter raised an eyebrow. Was Wade making something? He knocked again. No reply, not even a movement from inside the dorm. Peter took the moment to open the door, only to take a step back.

Peter's room was a mess. His lamp and chairs were knocked down. Broken glass was all over the floor and his bed had dark brown splotches on them. Peter felt like throwing up. Was that  _blood_?

He would fix the damage later but right now, Peter was focused on Wade. He had to find him, he  _needed_ to find him.

Peter's breath hitched as soon as he ran into the room, shutting the door behind him as he made it carefully past the glass and looked around in the room. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head but stopped when he saw the bathroom door, covered with deep marks that looked like... stabs made by a knife?

Peter leaped towards the door, praying that he would find Wade behind that door unharmed. He expected Wade to be dead, lying in a bathtub with stab wounds all over his body like a classic horror film.

But what he wasn't expecting was to find Wade there, alive and his hands wrapped around a knife tightly. His eyes were wide open, shaking violently as he pressed himself against the wall, trying to make himself smaller. There was a giant gash on his knee and Peter swore he saw  _bone_.

 

Peter couldn't speak, he was too much in shock.

 

How and where the hell did Wade get a  _knife_?

 

"Wade?" He tried to speak but before he even knew it, Wade lunged at him, knife poised in hand. Peter leaped to the side, just as Wade crashed into the cabinet behind him. "Wade!" Peter yelled as he grabbed Wade's arm but was brought back as the boy shoved Peter back and scrambled back to the wall, pressing himself against it firmly. "No!" He yelled at Peter.

"Wade, put that knife down, now." Peter persisted but Wade didn't listen. He held the knife even tighter and held it in front of him. Peter looked around the bathroom before knowing what he had to do. He grabbed a cloth and tossed it at Wade's face, causing him to flinch and drop the knife.

 

The moment where his training truly came into use was the moment where his best friend's life was at risk.

 

Peter dashed forwards and grabbed the knife, tossing it out of the bathroom. Wade's eyes widened before raising his arms to cover himself. "Stop!" He shrieked, kicking Peter back. "Get away! I'm sorry!" Startled, the boy took a step back and looked at Wade with a confused look.

"Wade! It's me, Peter!" He yelled, trying to reassure Wade while trying to have a grip on what's going on. "You have to calm down! Look at me!" Peter placed both of his hands on Wade's shoulder and forced him to look up at him.

 

"P-Peter?" He heard Wade whisper. "Yeah, it's me. Mind telling me what's going on?" Peter let go on his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "I-I-" Wade tried to speak but instead bolted up, tumbling to the toilet before throwing up in the bowl. Peter's eyes widened before grabbing the abandoned towel on the ground and washed it before turning back to Wade.

The boy finished vomiting and flushed the toilet, sliding back as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Peter walked over to him and handed him the towel. Wade nodded in thanks and took the towel, wiping his mouth again with it. "T-Thanks," Wade mumbled before balling the towel up and tried to stand up.

He took a step before falling forward. Peter dashed forward and caught him before he fell, causing both of them to topple over. Peter fell to the ground with a heavy 'ompf' as Wade collapsed on him. Suddenly, the boy jolted upwards and cupped his mouth.

 

"Please don't tell me you need to throw up aga-"

"I'm so sorry- I-I- Please don't hurt me-"

 

Peter froze. Did Wade just say that or was it just him?

 

The boy was definitely crying now, trembling even more than he already was. Wade was hiccupping as tears fell from his eyes.

"Wade, what's going on?" Peter asked softly, crawling slowly towards him before pausing. The gash on Wade's leg was a reddish pink now. From the large hole it used to be, it was now reduced to a scab. "What in the..." Peter peered down at the wound. Was that Wade's power? Accelerated healing? What if that was what Wade was hiding from him the entire time?

Peter didn't understand it. He had it as well, so why was Wade hiding it from him? Sure, it might be a lot faster than Peter's own healing but that didn't matter.

"Wade, Wade, look at me, please." He said gently. Wade looked up at him before drawing his hand away from his mouth. "C-Can I touch you?" He asked. The slight movement of his head was all Peter needed for acceptance. He hesitated for a split second before pulling Wade into his chest, laying his chin on Wade's head.

"You're alright, you're okay now. I'm here, Wade. You're safe," Peter whispered into his ear, sliding one of his arms to hold Wade's hand as he moved his thumb over Wade's knuckles. "Pe-Pete, 'm so sorry," Wade was rambling on and on into Peter's shoulder, his shirt muffling out Wade's words.

Peter just embraced Wade tightly in his arms and pressed him closer to himself. "It's okay, Wade. You're okay," He said as he swayed from side to side.

 

They stayed like that for moments before pulling away and getting up to clean the dorm. 

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

"So want to talk about what the literal hell just happened now?"

 

The room was patched up. They had to strip the mattress and clean up the glass and Peter's hand was cut several times but that didn't matter. Everything was cleaned up, including the blood all over the place. The two didn't say anything to each other until they had everything in a bag and was now sitting on the couch next to each other.

Wade didn't answer, only continued to stare at the floor as if he could burn it with eyes. Peter sighed and looked up at him. "Wade, you can't be like this forever," He insisted. Wade huffed and faced him. "Just- just drop it, alright?" He shot back. "It's all over, isn't it?" Wade narrowed his eyes.

Peter held his hand tighter and traced his finger. "This could happen again and-" His words caught in his throat for a moment. "I don't want it to happen again without knowing what's happening or what to do," Peter admitted. Wade looked at him before taking in a deep breath. "It could be even worse, for all I know." Peter persisted.

 

"It's my dad and- everything before I was taken." He said swiftly, his words nearly merging together. Peter looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He spoke up. "I said, it was about my dad and practically my life before I was taken in the..." Wade's words trailed off before picking up again. "The project." He finalized.

Peter nodded slowly. "Did something happen to your family?" He asked softly. "Do I have to tell you?!" Wade suddenly snapped. Peter's head jolted up at the sudden outburst. Wade's eyes softened before looking down again, curling up in a smaller ball. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. Peter frowned before pulling Wade closer to him, holding his head to his chest.

 

"You don't have to tell me everything, just... the things you feel comfortable talking about," Peter said softly. Wade looked up at him before nodding slowly. "Alright," He agreed. Peter smiled and leaned back.

Wade looked down at his hands, tapping his food anxiously against the leg of the couch. "I-It started with my dad. My mum died when I was born and-" He paused and grabbed Peter hand tightly. The boy looked up at him in surprise but didn't say anything. "My dad, he started abusing me. It started with i-insults, harsh remarks and it kinda... grew from there," Wade explained. "From what used to be verbal fights became moments where I couldn't have a single day without at least  _two_ bruises on me."

 

Peter's expression changed from shock to hurt. "That's awful! Did you tell anyone about it?" He questioned. Wade shook his head. Peter's eyebrows furrowed even more. "Wade. When we first met, you told me you were seven. I was six at the time and I  _saw_ you being brought in." He held Wade's hand even tighter. "And-  _now_ you're telling me this? Please, tell me you got away before you were taken away." Peter pleaded.

 

Wade let out a short and dry laugh as if it was forced and looked up at Peter.

 

 

 

"Pete, I was  _sold_ to the program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and all the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

“ _What?_ ”

 

For the second time that day, Peter was in shock. Wade looked up at him with a faded glance. “He sold me to the program. And then, after that, you know the rest.” He explained. “That’s- That’s insane!” Peter cried, throwing his hands up into the air. Wade laughed dryly.

“Wade, that’s not funny. You know that.” Peter huffed. “No, it’s not that,” Wade pulled Peter’s hand down and looked him in the eye. “I’m glad that I was sold, so I don’t have to deal with him anymore,” said Wade. Peter’s expression softened before pulling the other boy into a deep hug.

“Still doesn’t prove him right,” Peter mumbled into Wade’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. He’s probably dead by now,” Wade frowned. “God, I hope so at least.” He grumbled. Peter chuckled softly. Wade looked up at him and frowned a bit before turning away. “Wade?” Peter asked. “Yeah?” The boy responded.

Peter shifted in his seat so that his right arm was wrapped around Wade’s frame. “What’s wrong?” He questioned. A pink hue came over Wade’s cheeks.

"Nothing- It's just that- It's just that- This whole thing. It's not a big deal and here I am, whining like the baby I am," Wade pointed out. Peter stared at him before a moment. The other boy clenched his hand and forced himself to look down.

 

"Ugh, just forget what I said. I hate emotion-"

"I'm scared of spiders."

 

The two froze. "What?- You're scared of what, Petey?" Wade looked up at him with the start of an amused grin. Peter's face flushed with red before turning away. "'m sured o' sidrs," Peter mumbled. "Peter! Speak clearly, I can't hear you." Wade chuckled. "I said, 'm scard o' speders," Peter mumbled again, although more clearly this time. "Peter!" Wade laughed.

"I said I'm afraid of spiders!" Peter shouted. Wade stared at him with a blank expression before snorting loudly. "SPIDERS?! Peter! You practically  _are_ a spider!" Wade laughed. "You crawl walls and stuff!"

"S-Shut up!" Peter swatted at Wade's face, flailing his arms around.

 

"If I'm afraid of spiders, does that make me a coward?" Peter suddenly asked. Wade froze. "No, it wouldn't- Spiders are freakin' creepy, man." The other boy tried to joke but lost its tone at the end.

 

"Wade," Peter called his name gently and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm scared of spiders and you don't find that cowardly but when you had a meltdown from your  _abusive_ father, you call that not a big deal? Jeez- Wade, get your priority straight." He sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Wade looked at the boy in front of him before slowly embracing him back. "You don't understand, that was years ago. I shouldn't be so scared of him now. It's just... pathetic." He mumbled into his shoulder. "And I don't even remember the last time I've seen a spider and I'm still scared of them as I was back then," Peter laughed.

Wade smiled and leaned against Peter's frame. "There's something else I want to tell you, Pete. And it's-" He paused for a moment. "It's something I've been hiding for a while," Wade looked down at hands.

"I don't want you to run away from me for it-"

 

Suddenly, he felt two firm whacks against his head.

 

"Ow! What was that for?!" Wade yelled as he pulled back. " _That's_ for hiding this from me and  _second_ for thinking I'd leave you!" Peter huffed. "Wait- You heard that?!" Wade's eyes widened. Peter rolled his eyes and pointed at his temple. "Extra senses. They're like- dialed up to 11 or something," Peter shrugged.

"Damn, I better be more careful now," Wade remarked, smiling a bit. "Anyways, what do you want to tell me?" Peter asked. Wade paused and opened his mouth before closing it swiftly.

 

"I'll tell you, but before I do-" Wade interrupted. "C-Can I-" His face turned red for a moment. "Can I lay on your lap? I-I know it's weird and all but trust me, Pete." He said. The younger froze for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yeah, you know I trust you, Wade." There was a light pressure on Peter's chest and he didn't know what it was but it felt... good?

Wade hesitated before crawling back and slowly lowering his head on top of Peter's legs. "This is so weird," He whispered. Peter tried his hardest to not burst out in laughter at that exact moment. "This is still okay, right?" Wade looked back up at him again. The other boy nodded slowly and unconsciously moved his hand up against Wade's hair. He patted twice.

 

 

Wade gave him a ridiculed look.

 

"Sorry," Peter giggled. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He asked. Wade glanced to the side. "I don't really know how to start it, honestly." He admitted. Peter gave him an amused look. "Fine, it's just that... I... have-" Wade stopped, debating what kind of words to use.

"You have what? Please don't tell me you have some kind of disease and I'm already infected." Peter said. "No! Nothing like that. I meant I have voices inside of my head." Wade snapped.

A defining silence went on between the two as Peter stared down at Wade. "Voices? What kind of voices?" Peter asked, breaking the silence. "Actual voices, different personality. You ever saw the movie Split?" Wade asked. Peter shook his head.

"It's something like that. Multiple personalities and what-not," Wade sighed. "The voices, I call them Boxes. Don't ask why, just- don't," Peter raised an eyebrow as Wade continued. "So basically, there's three of them. Yellow is kinda the obnoxious one-" Wade winced as if something loud yelled in his ear. "Jeez- Zip it, you clod," He muttered.

"I'm guessing that it was directed to Yellow, not me?" Peter questioned. "Ding ding ding, mother fuc-" Wade muttered but was interrupted as Peter yelled, "Language!"

"Hey! Let me have my fun!" Wade yelled. Peter chuckled. "What about the other two?" He asked. "Oh, White and... Red. I don't want to talk about Red but White. He's a buzzkill but the most logical of us all," He conversed.

"I think you're the most logical though," Peter said. "Thanks, Pete. But I don't do pity talk," Wade replied. Peter frowned and held Wade's hand. "I'm being serious." He told him. "Well, Yellow and White think you're truly a dumbass," Wade laughed.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle along. "Thank you very much," He said sarcastically. Wade smiled up at him. Something in Peter's chest constricted and his face blossomed with red. "What about Red?" He asked.

Wade's face fell and a mix of emotions ran through him. "I wasn't supposed to ask about him, wasn't I?" Peter said hesitantly. Wade nodded slowly. "Oops. Sorry, I won't ask again." Peter squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

"You really do ask a lot of question, Pete," Wade finally spoke shakily. "Yeah, it's a bad habit," Peter admittedly bashfully. Wade chuckled dryly and sat up. "Alright, but one more question," Peter questioned. "Do you ever stop asking?" Wade teased. "Nope, better get used to it," Peter laughed.

 

"Anyways, ask away, Question-Boy."

 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to,"

 

"I meant when I said 'ask away' unless it's about Red then don't even try-"

 

"Do the voices ever get too loud?"

 

The question caught Wade completely off guard. "What?" He turned to Peter. "I said, do the voices ever get too loud?" Peter asked again. "Uh-" Wade looked to the side. "Sometimes," He whispered, knowing fully that Peter could hear him one way or another.

He turned away from Peter, his eyes suddenly finding the ground very  _very_ interesting. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him. Wade looked up to see Peter's arm wrapped around his chest tightly and hugging him tightly.

"Are you ever letting go?" He asked. "Nope," Peter smiled. "Shit, better find the insecticide then." Wade laughed. Peter's posture went ridged. "Don't you even  _dare_ ," He hissed. "Wouldn't think about it, Petey," Wade winked.

 

"Well, consider it payback for this." Peter suddenly said. Wade raised an eyebrow. "What?"

 

Peter's hands slid up slowly until they reached Wade's hair.

 

 

Then in quick succession, he ruffled the other boy's hair messily. "Gah!" Wade yelled as he fell back. "Peter!" He couldn't help the ever-growing smile on his lips. "Can't help it, you're like a puppy!" Peter laughed. "I'm not like a puppy!" Wade snapped.

"Yeah,  _right_ ," Peter said sarcastically. Wade gave him a look.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're more like a puppy than me, I swear to god-"

 

"TAKE THAT BACK!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A switcharoo with the POV~
> 
> -White-
> 
> [Yellow]

Several days went by without incident. They slowly reconstructed Peter's dorm, although having to throw away a few items for good. Peter didn't mind it but did felt sad that he had to depose of his favorite glass. Wade had still apologized profusely over it, despite Peter constantly reminding him that it wasn't his fault.

 

But that was two years ago.

 

 

 

Peter Parker was now 16. He was ready for the world.

 

Or so he thought.

 

 

///

 

 

 

"Ugh," Peter groaned as he laid back on his bed, Wade lying right next to him with a book in hand. "What's wrong?" Wade asked him. "I don't know- My senses, it's all over the place. I feel like I'm about to puke," Peter replied as he clenched his teeth and pressed his palms against his ears.

"Aw, is Petey sick? Got the cold?" Wade teased as he placed his book to the side and sat up to look at Peter. "Don't think so. It's the summer, Wilson, I can't get the cold. Not now," Peter huffed. "This morning, my Spidey-Sense kept on ringing, even though nothing was there. It really messed up my training. I had to fight without it and I got my ass kicked,"

 

"God, I can never get used to that name," Wade scoffed. "Maybe you're sick."

"Again, it's summer and plus-" Peter pointed at his own head. "Why would it even influence my Spidey-Sense?"

 

"I don't know, Mother Nature is an interesting person," Wade chuckled, leaning back. "There are six more minutes until break's over, baby boy. Take a break, probably the best for you." He shrugged.

Peter stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Alright, wake me up when we have to go." He said and rolled onto his side, using his arms as his pillow. Wade scoffed and easily pulled Peter up to him with a snort. Peter didn't even make a move, just laid there as Wade placed him beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

The boy laid against Wade's side, his mouth open as he slept on. Was he always this tired? Wade sighed and pulled him closer, admiring the warmth of Peter's body.

 

**[Wow, isn't that kinda pervertous]**

 

_-Is that even a word?-_

 

Wade rolled his eyes and raised his hand to run through Peter's hair, freezing when he starts to stir but falls right back asleep.

 

**[AWW!! Look at him! He's so adorable! Like a puppy!]**

 

_-Shouldn't we be waking him up soon? It's 1:27 and we have to go in literally three minutes-_

 

**[But he's so adorable like this! So what if we're a bit late to class?]**

 

_-You're talking like this is some sort of fanfic where we go to a literal high school instead of this dump-_

 

**[Well...]**

 

"White's kinda right. It's kinda like a high school dump."

 

**[FINALLY, you're agreeing with me rather than this fucknut-]**

 

_-EXCUSE ME?!-_

 

"I'm going to wake Petey up," Wade whispered, pulling back his arm and trying not to coo at the small whine that Peter gives him when he does.

 

Wade pressed his hands against the side of his head as he winced at how loud Yellow yelled. "Calm down, I still have to wake him up and I don't want him to hear us arguing like lunatics," He told them.

 

**[Reasonable]**

 

_-Then get a move on, then!!-_

 

Wade rolled his eyes before slowly shaking Peter, causing the boy to yawn and stretch his arms. He opened his eyes lazily before suddenly bolting upwards. "AH! Are we late to the lesson?!" Peter yelped.

"Nope, but we have to go now if we don't want a repeat of last time," Wade laughed as he leaped off the bed and grabbed Peter's sweater. "Don't remind me," The boy groaned as he got up. "Come on, we gotta go!" Wade said excitedly.

 

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Peter yelled as he took his sweater from Wade and put it on. "Thanks, Wade," He told him before opening the door and holding it open with his foot. Wade raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Peter laughed. "Can't I be a gentleman for once?" He joked. Wade chuckled before walking through. "Thank you, my mighty hero," Wade said in a high pitched voice.

Peter snorted before hitting him gently in the arm. "Wade!" He walked into the corridor right after him. Wade shot him a grin before bolting down the hallway. Peter held back a smirk before chasing right after him towards their next class.

 

///

 

"Hey, Peter?"

 

"Yeah, Wade?"

 

"Have you heard of the Free Nulls?"

 

Peter placed down his book and gave Wade a deadpan look. "No?" He said suspiciously. "No? Seriously? It's this rumor that people are spreading that some guys are going around and destroying the facilities." Wade told him.

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "What? It's true! People are saying that they're some sort of barbarians who just do it for fun. They say that they already got Group I and U." Wade ran his mouth. The other boy just shoved him off his bed. "That's not true. And since when did you start to listen to people?" Peter teased.

"No, I'm serious!" Wade sat up and laughed. "It's a real thing!" Then, he gasped dramatically. "Wait, what if the Free Nulls are just aliens and they're abducting people?!" Wade squealed dramatically. Peter snorted and laid back on the bed with his book.

"Piss off, Wilson, I'm trying to read." Peter shot at him but it had to effect as Wade crawled up the bed and laid next to him with a wide grin. "Oh? What a dirty mouth you got there, Pete." Wade teased.

Red flushed on Peter's face as he bolted up and threw his book at Wade's face, who blocked it with his arms. "Ha! Can't hit me now, can you!?" Wade shrieked. Peter winced and clamped his hands to his ears. "V-Volume," Peter whimpered. His senses started to rise again, getting much and much worse than ever.

"Sorry," Wade lowered his voice to a whisper. Peter paused before pulling his hands away from his ears. "It's okay," He said, flinching at his own voice.

 

 

 

"It's alright, Petey."

 

///

 

For the first time that week. Wade was right. The topic of the Free Nulls was buzzing around like a mosquito and Peter is honestly shocked that he hadn't heard it before, with his heightened senses and everything. People were getting anxious about it, even to the point where one of the students in Peter's sixth rotation asked about it.

The instructor gave them a look and simply said there was nothing. Peter tried to believe him but the topic grew even larger. Peter would hear at least a few full discussions about the Free Nulls between classes and even in his training, people were whispering. It had suddenly sprung up and Peter honestly had no idea what to do.

 

Several stories of the Free Nulls were made, usually around rebel mutants. Some suggested that it was a ghost who haunted the first fallen facility or some sort of demon trying to get them.

 

Then Project K stopped coming to training.

 

This sent people into a frenzy. People were talking loudly in the halls, even louder than ever. Peter had to physically clamp his hands to his ears as he bolted to his next class or to his dorm, praying that he didn't bump into anyone. Wade had tried to silence everyone by shouting at the top of his lungs but that of course failed.

No one ever knew about what happened to Project K. A few people have asked the coaches about it and a guy who had invisibility tried to sneak out of the facility and find out what happened. He disappeared a few days later. Peter didn't know what happened to the poor boy but no one has even spoken a word about it.

 

///

 

It wasn't until the next break session when his Spidey-Senses truly went off.

 

He was outside in the courtyard, waiting for Wade when he heard something whisper to him.

 

 

 

 

_LEFTLEFTLEFTLEFTLEFT_

 

He didn't have enough time to reach as something slammed into the side of his head, causing his senses to erupt. His entire world was spinning as Peter toppled over. He dropped into a roll and turned around, just in time to see a man dashing towards him.

The man had a yellow and black suit on with dark skin, glasses covering his eyes. Plates of steel covered his body with covers on his shin and elbows. He was running towards Peter with alarming speed, like a rhino.

 

_JUMP_

 

Time slowed down again, the sensation of being dumped into cold water returned as Peter leaped into the air and tried to kick the person in the face.

Keyword; _tried._

 

The man raised his hands up to his face, as if he was expecting it, and grabbed Peter's ankle. He held it tightly, nearly breaking his femur and started spinning quickly. The boy let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled from the side and spun around. His stomach felt queasy and his head went light.

Suddenly, the man let go, sending Peter flying towards a tree. He tried to stop himself from hitting the tree but ended up crashing right into the tree. The collision felt like every single bone in Peter's body was broken, snapping like broken toothpicks.

 

The topic of the Free Nulls sprang to his mind. Was he a part of them? Was this all part of a sick prank? Who the hell was this guy? Peter scowled as he looked up to see the man walking towards him slowly, or was it quickly? He couldn't tell, his head was shaking too much.

The boy pushed himself up and almost threw up as he heard the sounds of his own bones snapping over each other. Peter half expected someone to be falling out of a tree, absolutely dying of laughter but no one else was present. The man continued walking towards him, now much closer than he once had been.

The man stopped walking, at least a meter from Peter's broken body and touched his ear with two of his fingers and opened his mouth to speak. The man was talking on an earpiece. Peter heard something coming out of the man's mouth but couldn't decipher any of it.

 

 _'Maybe they're holding it out longer to get better footage. Har har har.'_ Peter thought saltily.  _'I'm so going to get a screen pushed into my face when I get back. Nice try but I know the Free Nulls aren't real,'_

 

"Alright, jokes over. You got me," Peter said loudly, raising his hands up in the air in defeat. The man opened his mouth slightly but said nothing. "What? You beat me fair and square," Peter said again.

 

Then he saw it. The pillar of smoke billowing up in the facility behind the man. Peter could faintly see other figures now starting to dash towards the building. Faintly, he could hear a siren coming from the facility, loud and clear. Red and yellow lights were blaring from the inside and outside of the building.

 

 

 

Peter finally realized what was happening.

 

Oh fuck.

 

Ohhhhh fuck.

 

_This wasn't training._

 

_This was an actual ambush and he was going to die because he was too stupid to identify the signs._

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh god, he was going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note for upcoming chapters!
> 
> The POV will switch continuously between Peter and Wade depending on the plot of the chapter
> 
> The Boxes will also be heard during Wade's


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character now join the battlefield!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: PLEASE REREAD THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS
> 
> A lot of new things have been added!  
> A few things in this chapter won't make much sense unless you reread chapter 6 again!
> 
> I don't really know how AO3 notification works so please excuse me!

Wade knew letting Peter go on his own rather than staying with him while he stayed behind to clean a mess up was a bad idea. It wasn't that he didn't think that Peter could handle himself, it was the fact that Peter senses were constantly going off. It kept them both up at night, basically living off only a few hours of sleep. Added to that, he couldn't have anything to alarm him of danger.

 

**[You're probably just overprotective]**

 

_-You would be too if you were in his place-_

 

**[True but we've seen Peter kick ass before! Even without his Spidey-Sense, he can still kick ass!]**

 

_-Please never say Spidey-Sense to my face ever again-_

 

**[Fine but- Oh wait, you don't have a face.]**

 

Wade laughed quietly at their bickering, letting them fight before stepping out into the hall.

 

Then the alarm came on. A bright red and yellow light flickered throughout the corridors, lighting it up. No signs of gunshots yet but Wade knew they would come soon. An announcement came from the speakers.

"Please evacuate the building immediately and do not engage in combat absolutely necessary. I repeat, evacuate the building immediately and do not engage in combat unless absolutely necessary."

 

_**-[Oh shiiiiiiit]-** _

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

Wade kept on running. Not towards the nearest exit of course, but towards the courtyard where Peter told him he was going to be. He didn't care if he 'died' in the process but he had to make sure Peter was safe. He nearly encountered one of the ambushers already but nearly avoided them as they made a turn.

He didn't care if he lost an arm, leg or his entire body but if those dicksacks touched Peter then they would definitely have a problem.

 

**[Run! Run! RUN!]**

 

_-Don't you know stress is bad for the body?-_

 

**[Don't care! We can always come back!]**

 

_-I know but how is everyone else going to react? How is PETER going to react?-_

 

"There is a reason why I kept it a secret, White." Wade scowled as he finally saw the doors leading him outside. He charged throw it, nearly breaking it open as he shoved open the doors and ran right outside.

 

**[What if he's already dead? What if they captured him?!]**

 

_-They wouldn't have taken him so quickly, you know how fast he is. He's top in his class-_

 

"Doesn't mean he's invincible though," Wade spat out as he continued running, looking every direction for the boy. What if the ambushers did kill Peter? His body felt heavy and over his chest hung the heaviest of pressures. He had to find Peter,  _now._

 

 

"PETER!" Wade cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled as loud as he could, his eyes searching for the boy.

 

**[What if he's not outside? What if he-]**

 

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Wade shouted, clapping his hands over his ears. "He's not gone- He's not dead- He's still alive-  _He has to be!-_ " He kept on running. He didn't know how long or far he ran before he saw Peter.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

For a moment, he saw red. Pure anger.

 

A man, double his height and size, stood over his best friend's body, and god he looked broken. His limbs were bent in the wrong places. Peter's body laid against a tree, his back propped up against it. "Peter?" Wade whispered, not wanting to believe it.

The man glanced over to him. "No. No, no, no." Wade said louder, taking a step back. The man gave him a look behind dark glasses before raising two fingers against his ear and talking but Wade couldn't understand him.

 

Wade was already rushing forward before he even knew it. He launched a punch against the man's face but he caught it and easily pushed Wade back, causing him to topple over. He let out a yell before scrambling back up, already pulling his fist back for another punch.

The man raised his hand up and caught it again.

 

"Sorry, kiddo but I gotta do this." The person said quickly and before Wade could react, the man pulled back his other fist and knocked Wade out with a swift hit.

 

 

 

///

 

Peter woke up in stages. The first stage was when he started to blink. The room was too bright and Peter wanted to just close his eyes and lay his head back on the bed. So that's what he did. The second time he woke up, he was more prepared. The light was still shining brightly into his eyes but it wasn't as bad as it once was.

The last stage was when he really woke up. He blinked once, twice before groaning and sitting up. His head was pounding and something was stuck in his throat. Peter gagged and forced a cough, trying to get it out but giving up a few minutes later, failing to get it out.

Peter held a hand to his head and paused before reality hit him like a freight train.

 

This wasn't his dorm, far from it. The ceiling was made out of grey tiles and the walls were a turquoise blue. Peter pushed himself up with his elbows to only realize that he was in an infirmary. The only problem was that he didn't know where he was. Curtains blocked his view, except for the opening at the front.

Peter winced as he pulled in his legs, truly feeling how hard his muscles ached. He felt something brush against the side of his arm. Peter looked down to see a familiar blond at his side, his upper body lying on the bed alongside Peter.

Wade's entire attire changed too. His original white shirt was replaced by a black and red jacket. His sleeves were folded up and a bandage was wrapped around Wade's forehead. Dark red rings were clearly seen around his eyes, evidence that he had been crying for some time. Peter didn't know what to do.

Slowly, he brought his hand up and swept it through Wade's hair, causing the boy to shift a bit but still didn't wake.

 

Has it always been this fluffy?

 

"So, are you done touching your boyfriend's hair yet?" A new voice spoke up from the foot of his bed. Peter's hand pulled back swiftly as his head swerved to look a woman in the eye. She had tan skin with fierce brown eyes. Long dark hair ran down to her shoulder. She wore a green tunic with a belt around her waist.

Wade's head jolted up, his eyes snapping wide open. "Ava!" His voice came out squeaky as he also turned to look at the woman, now named 'Ava'. She chuckled and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Don't act so surprised. He's been out for a week and you've been sobbing over him to the point where you tried to convince Luke to let you 'drink the pain away'," Ava said dramatically, bringing her hands up in air quotes.

Peter couldn't help but snort as he visioned Wade on his knees, his hands clasped together as he tried to bargain with this 'Luke'. But it stunned him to think that, first of all, he was out for a week?! That was insane. He had regenerative powers for crying out loud! And second, Wade had cried over him? It was a lot to handle at once.

"Don't let him know that!" Wade's voice broke out, his face turning bright red. "Just to let you know, Luke is still waiting out the door, trying to apologize for like- the hundredth time," She chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone. Try to not overwhelm him, Wade." Ava turned and left, heading towards what Peter presumed to be the exit.

 

Peter and Wade were left in a pool of silence, moments before Peter decided to speak up. "A week, huh?" He said quietly. Wade's head perked up as he looked at his friend. "Y-Yeah... About a week at least. It's the seventh day." He told him.

"What actually happened?" Peter asked, turning to look Wade in the eye. The boy froze before suddenly finding the ground in his peak of interest, staring at it as if he had laser eyes. "Wade, what happened?" Peter asked again, putting more force in his words.

"A lot of stuff," Wade responded. Well wasn't that ominous at all? Peter sighed before reaching out for Wade's hand, only hesitating before wrapping his hand around it. "And I have all day, literally," Peter said. "Unless we were transported into another facility and we still have our normal schedule and work to do," He teased.

The other boy didn't answer, only continuing to stare into the ground. After some moments, Wade finally spoke up again.

 

"It was all a lie."

 

Peter's face fell. "What?"

 

"The entire project, it was a lie. God, it's so much to take in but all those ten years was just a  _lie_."

 

"Wade, you're not making any sense, what are you talking about?"

 

The boy took in a sharp breath before squeezing Peter's hand. "The entire Project X ordeal. It was all just a pitiful lie. A-Ava- She told me everything, at least her and a few others. We were the only one who survived the ambush."

 

"They didn't mean to kill but too many guards were there and they just decided to blow the entire place up, Peter." Wade continued on, his voice getting hoarse and shaky. "But that's not the point."

 

Peter tried to speak up but was interrupted by Wade again.

 

"We were trained to be weapons.  When we reached 18, they would ship us off and we would have to be treated as tools for the rest of our lives. Ava and her group escaped from it a while ago. They're running around and trying to free as many people as possible."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wade's face paled and he looked up at Peter with wide eyes.

 

"Peter. They're the Free Nulls."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick catch-up
> 
> Peter and Wade are currently in the Free Null's base. Peter's having a crisis while trying to figure out what the absolute hell is going on. Wade's concerned as frick rn and there are some new people yet to be introduced.
> 
> They're also split between the 'war' where the Free Nulls are going around and trying to 'free' everyone by destroying the projects and practically raiding them.
> 
>  
> 
> this entire note and story is a mess  
> g o d

"Peter, I-"

  
"Save it. Need some time, I'll be out soon."

 

"... Alright, I'll be waiting in the main room."

 

 

 

 

To say that it was a lot to handle was an understatement for Peter. He didn't have any clue what was going on and everyone kept on pushing him ahead.

 

The Free Nulls turned out to be this group of rogues, running around and trying to 'free' people. Peter still didn't have a clue on what their true purpose was. He was just tired. They had taken refuge in one of their bases, which was an underground system.

Peter had healed quickly, managing to walk the day after he woke up in the infirmary. Ava had kindly given him a room right next to Wade's room. But that was before. He needed to still process things.

Apparently, every single project out there was a cover-up for a weapon. Only that  _everyone inside_  was the weapon. It was a genuine shock for Peter because, for years and years, he believed that the facility was a place he could call  _home_.

But from what both Wade and Ava told him. It was all a lie. When it was time, he would be transferred to another facility to truly complete the project. From that point on, he would've forgotten everything before him and be treated as a tool. This was the second shock for Peter. He didn't want to be used as a mere tool. He was a person, not property.

The fact that everyone that he had ever known or seen at the facility was now dead except for him and Wade. That struck Peter the most. It seemed like too much of a coincidence. Peter frowned. If Wade was here, he would've said that it was a cover-up, just like the project.

 

Peter regretted that he had snapped at Wade but right now, he needed some time alone. The boy crawled up the bed, hissing as the bandage wrapped around his body constricted suddenly. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. What was his life right now?

 

So. He was only two years from being turned into a mindless weapon. Alright. That's good. Absolutely  _great_. And apparently, Wade has more people for him to meet. God, he was seriously not ready for this. Peter brought his hand up to his face and gripped his hair in frustration.

Peter turned over to his side and laid on the bed, letting out a long sigh. His body relaxed into the mattress and closed his eyes.

 

All he needed is just a rest.

 

 

///

 

 

**[You messed up~]**

 

- _For once, this pinprick is right-_

 

**[Hey!]**

 

"Shut up." Wade huffed, his back sliding down the wall. He had lied. The boy was leaning right beside Peter's door, instead of being in the main room where he used to be. Thank god that no one had come to get him yet.

He wasn't used to changes but wasn't exactly a stranger to it either. And now, he just felt horrible. Was Peter angry at him? Wade wouldn't put it past him but at the same time, he was scared of losing Peter.

The boy stood up and started walking down the corridors, trying to rid his mind of the current situation. Peter had the right to be angry, to be frustrated. It was a lot for Wade to carry on too but Peter had it even harder. Wade had more time to get used to everything while Peter was just pushed into the wild.

 

It just wasn't fair.

 

- _Well, life isn't exactly fair either, bud-_

 

**[But hey! We still got our Petey!]**

 

"Yeah sure, let's see how long he lasts before taking off without us," Wade scowled. He clenched his hand and dug his fingernails into his palm. When was the last time he felt like this? The boy didn't notice that he had just walked past the living quarter until he heard a voice yell from the doorway.

He turned to see a woman with tied from hair and white tank tops waving at him. "Wade! Ava wants you, ASAP." The woman said firmly. The boy nodded. "Thanks, Maria. I got it." He replied as he started to walk to the room.

 

"Don't make her wait."

 

**[Oooo, she's extra-bitchy today]**

 

"Shut it," Wade hissed. Maria paused and looked down at him. "What was that?" She asked, eyeing him slightly. "Nothing," Wade mumbled back. He walked deeper into the room. People were all over the place. Noises were coming from everywhere.

Finally, he spotted the woman he was looking for. She was talking to a boy with a black suit and something tucked under his arm. "Ava! Maria said you wanted me," Wade asked. Ava paused in her conversation. "Later, Sam," She said to the boy before turning back to Wade. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Wade asked. Ava stared at him before looking around. "Let's talk outside," She said quickly. Wade nodded suspiciously. The two made their way through the crowd, walking until they were outside the room at last.

 

Once they were finally out, Ava spoke up. "It's about Peter, your friend." Wade's eyebrows furrows. "Yeah? What's with him? Is he alright? You got a problem with him??" He questioned instantly. The woman shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just that... He's different. In a way. He still needs to process everything that's happening right now and in the past too." She explained.

"No shit, Sherlock." Wade said. Ava gave him a deadpanned glare.. "This might sound weird but you need to keep a closer eye on him. I'm still not sure about him but you two trust each other the most and that's the kind of trust that we all need to cooperate and successfully win the war." She said.

 

He absolutely hated the term she used for the situation. They weren't trying to wage a _fucking war_ , they were trying to free everyone, but he nodded anyway. "Alright. There's nothing else wrong, right?" He asked. Ava shook her head again. "Not yet. I'll have Maria call you when I need to talk to you again."

 

 

 

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

Peter turned in the bed and groaned. A rhythmic knocking came from the door. Peter's eyes opened slowly. "Go away, it's not even time yet," he slurred. "Kid, open up. Breakfast's here." A firm voice came from outside that  _definitely_ did not sound like Wade or anyone else he has heard.

Suddenly, memories came flooding in like a broken damn.

 

_They were ambushed_

 

_He was in the Free Null's Base_

 

_Everyone's dead except for him and Wade_

 

_Wade_

 

_Where's Wade?_

 

"If you don't open this door right now, I swear I'm going to break it down." The voice threatened. "Alright, alright!" Peter said, his voice becoming unnaturally high-pitched and quickened. He dropped down from the ceiling with a soft 'thump' and walked towards the door.

He opened it up and came face-to-face with a man nearly twice his height, bulky muscles and held multiple plastic containers in his arm. He took a case at the top of the pile and handed it up to Peter. "Eat up, the other kid's visiting you soon." The man said as he handed the container to Peter.

Peter took the box and looked up at the figure. "The other kid?" He asked. The man shrugged. "Dunno his name. Fade? Wan? Something like that. A real rascal though," He mused. Peter froze. Was he talking about Wade?

The man seemed to notice as he commented with a "You know him?" Peter nodded rapidly. "Yeah, his name's Wade. He's... my best friend." He admitted slowly. The individual stared at him for a moment before smiling softly. "I bet he's the best." He said.

"My name's Luke. I gotta hand the rest of these to the others and maybe I'll drop in once a while. See ya soon," The man, now named 'Luke', told him before walking away. Peter looked back at him. Luke? Where did he hear that name from?

 

Ava did mention him once. Maybe the two knew each other?

 

Peter shrugged off the thought and now focused on the container in his hand. He closed the door and climbed onto his bed. The room he was in now was the same size as his old one in the facility but with a slightly smaller bathroom. Other than that, it was almost identical to the one at the base.

He opened the lid to only find slices of loaves and ham. A water bottle was found moments later in the cabinet next to his bed. Peter took the bread in his hand and bit into it. At least it was kinda better than the food served in the facility.

Peter froze. Why did he keep on comparing everything to Project X? Wasn't he supposed to just move on? He shook his head. _'Focus on eating, think later.'_ He told himself. He downed the rest of his breakfast and sighed, leaning back on his bed.

 

Moments later, there was another knock on the door. Peter sat up and looked over at the door.

 

"Peter! Open the damn door!"

 

Safe to say, Peter really didn't need Wade telling him to open the door when he was already touching the doorknob by the time the boy said his name. He opened the door to see Wade in totally new attire.

The facility forced them to wear white shirts and tank tops all day but now, Wade was wearing a black hoodie. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. The boy practically vibrated in front of Peter's door, fidgeting all over the place.

 

"Wade?"

"Peter!"

 

The boy launched himself at Peter and engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I know a lot has happened and I didn't mean to leave you out like that-" The boy was cut off from his rambling when Peter reaches up and grab his hand. "Come on, don't apologize." He said firmly. "We're already past that. Most of it just absorbed in, I guess."

Wade pulled back and cupped Peter's face with his hand. "I'm still sorry though," He admitted. Peter rolled his eyes and shook Wade's hands off. He dragged the boy to the bed and sat down on it, patting the spot beside him. Wade followed his lead and sat by Peter.

"Are you alright?" Wade asked. "Are  _you_?" Peter snapped back. That promptly shut Wade up. The boy laid back slightly, staring at the floor. Peter sighed and held his hand tighter. "If this is how our lives are going to be from now on, I guess I should get used to it." He said.

Wade glanced over at Peter before nodding. "Y-Yeah, I guess we should." He gulped. Peter looked back at Wade before crawling to the middle of the bed, dragging Wade with him before suddenly dropping to the middle with a bounce and let out a deep breath.

"Stop being so tense. I can feel you angsting from all the way here." Peter smiled at him. Wade's soul soared.

 

"Lie with me," Peter said softly. Wade hesitated before complying, crawling over to Peter's side and settling down on his back. "We still need to introduce you to the other cast," He spoke up. Peter rolled his eyes and moved closer to Wade. "They can eat our asses," Peter mumbled.

Wade shot straight up, his eyes wide. "Woah! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?!" He shrieked. Peter hoisted himself with his elbows and laughed. "What? You curse like- all the time and now I can't? I smell discrimination." He teased.

The other boy laid back down and frowned. "At least mind your language." He said. Peter snorted and turned away from Wade, his back facing the blond boy. "Mind your own language," He retorted. "I don't like how you're oversassing me," Wade mumbled.

Peter glanced back at him, giving him a look before facing back at the wall. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if anyone knocks on the door." He said. Wade nodded, even though he knew that Peter couldn't see it.

 

Wade crawled closer to Peter and laid right beside him. From here, he could hear Peter's quiet snores and even see the slightest motion of his back rising and falling-

 

**[That's kinda creepy]**

Wade's shoulder jolted up. Peter's body shifted for a split second before becoming still again. "Jeez, don't scare me like that again," Wade whispered.

 

**[Oh, come on! You two have such obvious crushes on each other. A blind man can even see it!]**

 

"Oh, zip it," Wade snapped. He stared at the back of Peter's head before closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe Peter was right.

 

Maybe a nap would be good for both of them.

 

**[This would be great for a rom-com if it wasn't that serious.]**

 

- _Maybe there could be a world where Yellow shuts the fuck up.-_

 

**[HEY!]**

 

Wade just snickered slightly before going off to sleep.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE
> 
> a lot of shit is happening and yknow i lost motivation but now I'm back up again!!

When Wade woke up, he was in a totally different position then how he once was. Instead of lying apart, Peter was huddled up to his chest, his limbs tangled around Wade with his arms wrapped around his chest. His head was buried into Wade's neck, his brown locks tickling his chin.

Peter was still fast asleep, his soft snores loud and clear to Wade's ear. "Pete?" He whispered softly, nudging the boy gently. Peter didn't budge, still unconscious. Wade couldn't help the small smile growing on his face.

He knew that he should probably move away from Peter at this point but he couldn't bring himself to wake Peter up with his movement. So he just laid there, lying still.

 

**[He's so cute like this!!]**

 

- _I wonder how long it's going to take before he wakes up-_

 

**[I don't know if that's the best case or worst case scenerio]**

 

_-How is that the best case?-_

 

**[I don't know!]**

 

Wade mentally rolled his eyes and huddled Peter closer.

 

**[God, you're so in love]**

 

"No, I'm not."

 

**[Yes you areeeee. We know how much you love him-]**

 

"Shut up," Wade mumbled, shifting just a bit.

 

**[Don't deny it~!]**

 

- _I swear to god if you two start singing 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', I will start screaming-_

 

**[Hup! Too late! Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you!-]**

 

Wade groaned and held Peter closer. "You two drive me insane," He muttered. The boy looked down at Peter. How in the world did he get together with this angel? Wade smiled softly and buried his head next to Peter's.

 

"Ngh... Wade?" Peter blinked slowly and looked up at him. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked down at Wade's chest and arms. Red suddenly blossomed across his face."W-Wade?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"C-Care to explain?"

 

"Huh?"

 

**[I haven't seen the last chapter in a while but I'm pretty sure you two weren't cuddling when you went off to sleep.]**

 

Wade's face flushed with red heavily as he remembered that  _this_ definitely wasn't the position they had started with. "O-Oh, uh-" He stuttered. "I can explain!" Wade pulled his arms away from Peter and shuffled away, sitting up as he did so. "I can-" Wade adverted his eye away from Peter.

"I actually don't have a reason but I swear I didn't mean it!" Wade said. "What?" Peter's eyes narrowed. "Look, that made no sense but just bear with me, okay?" Wade sighed, struggling to keep his face from exploding into another blush.

"O-Okay? Just... I'll be right back." Peter said as he got up from the bed. "Where's the bathroom again?" He asked. Wade silently pointed at the door next to the closet. The other nodded before entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Wade huffed and pulled his legs towards his chest.

 

**[God, you screwed up big time.]**

 

"Don't remind me," Wade muttered.

 

 

 

After a short moment, Peter stepped back out. "Okay, first of all-" He started. "Let's agree to never mention this ever again. Second, what time is it?" He asked. Wade paused and looked at the digital clock next to him. "...9:34." He said. Peter nodded and sat down. "Yesterday, you said that there were more still people to meet, right? I'm guessing they'll be up by now." He said.

Wade looked up at him. Peter raised an eyebrow. "What?" He questioned. Wade turned away and shrugged. "Nothing, just that I didn't expect you to... go straight ahead, I guess? I kinda expected you to take time before getting to know everyone." Wade admitted.

Peter couldn't help the smile on the edge of his face. "Then there are a lot more things you won't expect," he said. "Come on, Wade. Lead the way,"

 

Wade looked up at him and smiled back before standing up and walking over to the door. "First of all, you better change. I don't think they'll approve of you still wearing the Project X clothes." Wade said, pointing at Peter's outfit. The boy's face blushed just a bit. "A-Alright. Just wait outside for me." He said.

Wade happily obliged, walking out the room and leaning against the wall next to the door.

 

**[We were so close to seeing some Spidey-ass!]**

 

- _Do you ever shut up?_ -

 

Wade made a fake grimace as a faded image of a very naked Peter made it into his head. "That's so gross," He grumbled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to look Peter in the same way ever again." He snorted.

 

"What do you mean 'look at me the same way ever again'?"

  
Ah, speak of the devil.

  
Wade looked up to see the boy himself, standing next to him. A flash of emotion went over Peter's face but it was gone before Wade could fully process it. "Let's go," Peter said. Wade nodded and walked down the corridors, leading him over to the training room where he knew Ava and a few others would be waiting for them.

The two walked down the hallway, in beat with the person beside them. Finally, they made it there. The first thing that Wade saw was Ava fighting against a dummy. With a single flip, she managed to knock the dummy down with her foot.

She had her sleeves rolled up, revealing a darkened gradient where the edge of her hands ended in a sharp knife-like tip.

"Morning, Ava. Where's Lightbulb and Kung Fu?" Wade asked. Without even looking back at them, Ava propped the dummy back up. "не сейчас, Мария." She replied. Wade furrowed his brows. "Sorry but I don't speak cat language," He retorted, taking a step towards her. Finally, Ava turned around to look at them.

"Wade?" She said, raising an eyebrow, almost like it was a question. Wade gave her a smile and raised his arms. "The one and only," He replied. Peter looked at the two with genuine confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that. I thought Maria was there to scare me again." Ava sighed, a hint of a smile on her lips. Wade chuckled and stepped aside. "Meet Peter Parker, the newest recruit." He said.

Ava stared at the boy for a good minute before nodding. "Nice to meet you, Parker," She said, extending a hand. Peter looked up at her and held it, shaking it once. "The other's will arrive at the training room," Ava said, letting go of Peter's hand and scratching the back of her head.

"Anyways, mind answering some questions?" she asked. Peter nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. "How old are you?" Ava looked down at him. "S-Sixteen. Nearly seventeen." Peter had no idea why he stuttered. Something about her was authoritative, sharp like a knife's blade.

The woman looked taken back. "Sixteen. You're like- Our youngest recruit yet." Ava chuckled. "And for a moment I thought you were twelve." Peter's face turned red. "H-hey! I'm well over twelve years old!" He raised his voice, accidentally making it even more high-pitched.

"Yeah,  _right_." Ava hummed, snickering at the boy. Peter let out a flustered screech. Wade doubled over, cackling maniacally. "Oh man! Your face though," Wade snorted. "You look like a tomato!"

"You guys are so mean," Peter whined, crossing his arms. It took a full minute for Ava and Wade to readjust but by then, Wade was still giggling just a bit. "Sorry about that," Ava apologized. Peter shook his head. "It's alright, I mean like I trust you two to not tell anyone about this." He said.

"Anyways, welcome to the team. Parker." Ava said. "Now, after the team meeting, I need you two to follow me." Peter nodded. "Okay but why?" he asked. Ava shook her head. "I'll explain later, or Wade can just tell you. He's the one who wanted to do it with you."

Just as she said this, the said-boy's face lit up. "Hey!" He shouted. Peter snickered softly but stopped soon after. "What do you mean 'it'?" He asked. Ava shrugged. "You'll see." She replied ominously.

 

 

 

 

Moments later and no one stepped through that metal door. Ava coughed awkwardly. "Jesus, what is taking them so lo-"

 

 _JUMP BACK_  
JUMP BACK  
JUMP BACK

Peter widened his eyes as he leaped back, preparing himself to fight. Before Ava could finish her sentence, a flash of light burst out of the metal doors, nearly breaking it as it slid to a stop at the middle of the room.

At that moment, Peter's senses were heightened by twice the amount so it would make sense if the light stung Peter's eyes just a bit. Except it didn't.

 

It felt like  _fire_.

 

Peter let out a hiss and covered his face. Both Wade and Ava turned to Peter, who curled up in himself. 

"Peter?!" They both said at the same time. Immediately, Wade ran over to Peter's side, a panicked haze in his mind. "Are you okay?" He whispered but with Peter's senses, the boy could hear it perfectly.

 

Peter shook his head.

 

"What is he? A vampire cat? Will he do the same thing if I place onions next to him?" A new voice piped in. He heard Ava hiss something out loud but it wasn't clear enough. Things were overwhelming. He felt like he was either thrown into lava or a ball-freezing bath.

Then, several things happened at once. The light stopped shining but that did barely anything as two  _loud_ bangs roared through the rooms. Peter winced heavily again, clutching his head between his legs.

Suddenly, arms were around him. But they were scarred and soft. Peter immediately recognized the person and leaned against his touch. "Pete, Peter. Breathe with me, okay? It's going to be okay," He heard Wade say in a voice barely above a whisper.

Peter nodded and pressed his head against Wade's chest.

There was a slight moment of silence before the boy told him the instructions, despite the fact that he was fully aware that Peter could do it on his own. But for some reason, it worked much more quickly and better when Wade said it.

 

 

 

"Breathe in," Wade began, silently counting to four. Peter nodded and began inhaling.

_!... 2... 3... 4..._

 

"Hold it," Wade said, watching Peter carefully. The boy practically clung to him like a koala. He knew the others were staring but he didn't care. Peter was top in his priorities. He counted seven more seconds.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7..._

 

 

"Breathe out," The boy said, pulling Petter even closer to him. Eight more seconds.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..._

 

"And now, repeat," Wade told him. Peter complied without hesitation. With every single lap he did, the weight on his chest got lighter and lighter. He could breathe more easily now, he could move without having to wince.

Slowly, his senses returned back to normal. Finally, the boy coughed heavily and opened his eyes to look up at the group of people in front of him.

 

 

 

"Uh... sorry?" He said, wincing a bit at the sound of his own voice. Wade shook his head and helped him get back up on his feet. "Don't apologize, Petey Pie," Wade said with a slight grin on his face. Immediately, his face turned red. "W-Wade! Don't call me that, please," He squeaked.

Wade let out a loose laugh. "Sorry," He chuckled.

 

"Are you two done yet?" A voice interrupted. Immediately the two split apart. "Uh-" Both boys looked embarrassed. Ava sighed. "This is not how I imagined the start of the morning turning out to be like." She said.

 

"Anyways, welcome to the team." The woman said, pointing back at the people behind her.

 

 

 

"That's Daniel or Danny," She pointed to a young man with dirty blond hair, almost as blond as Wade was. He had green eyes and wore a navy blue shirt and brown shorts. A black tattoo of a dragon shown slightly out of his sleeve.

 

"The lightbulb is Sam, or otherwise known as 'Buckethead'." Ava pointed at a boy hovering midair, ignoring the subtle yell of 'Hey!'. He wore a golden helmet with a giant red X in front of it and black and gold armor. It took a while for Peter to notice that there was a slight glow around his figure.

 

"That's Maria." A woman with brown hair and streaks of white strands took a step towards Peter and waved. She wore a yellow tank top and a grey sweater tied around her waist along with jeans.

 

"And finally, there's-" "Luke?" Peter caught himself saying. Everyone turned to the man himself, who chuckled awkwardly. "Breakfast duties. I delivered him breakfast this morning," He explained. Ava shrugged before turning back to Peter.

 

 

 

"See, Peter. I'm sure you... heard a lot about the Free Nulls and there's a lot of things to know about. We're all a collective family and we all learn from each other." Ava explained. "We also... have kinda roles of our own too."

"In the Free Nulls, there are Liberates. Groups of people who do missions. They're upper-tier." Ava explained. "And I'm one of the few leaders of the Liberates and the group behind me is my private team, you got that?"

Peter's head was spinning at what Ava said but nodded anyway.

 

The woman turned around at the remaining people. "You all can spread out and do whatever training exercise you want to do, I'll be taking these two out for a little walk and getting their signs." She said.

 

Peter was confused. Signs? The hell did that mean? But before he could ask, he and Wade were suddenly out into the hall and right by Ava. "What do you mean 'signs'?" Peter asked. Ava shrugged. "It's this thing that distinguishes us from those who is still under the facilities' influences." She says before rolling up her sleeve even more to reveal her upper arm.

"раскрыть" was all Ava said before a sudden white mark appeared on her lower arm. It swirled and traveled further up her arm and onto her shoulder. On her forearm was a symbol, a cross between a shape and a line. Peter widened his eyes in surprise. "Woah!" He couldn't help himself.

Ava chuckled softly. "Is it cool?" She asked. Peter nodded. "Can I get my own mark?" He asked, knowing that he was acting like a child but he didn't really care. The woman nodded. "Why do you think I gathered you two out here?" She mused.

"See, not everyone has the same mark, neither does a group," Ava explained. "Every Liberates team has a different forearm mark. It's what we call, a Scorch. Multiple Scorches can be applied to one person, however. It's rare to have two. Only a Liberates leader can apply a Scorch. Our Scorch represents a shield."

She glanced down at her arm. "покрытие" was all she said before the white marks disappeared. Ava turned to Peter and hovered her arm over his shoulder. "May I?" She asked. Peter paused. "Is it permanent?" He asked.

Ava paused. "...Yes." She answered. "But you can always hide it." Peter hesitantly nodded. Ava lowered her arm and a light glow formed at the palm of her hands. At once, Peter felt a chilling feeling on his arm. He glanced worriedly at Wade who stood quietly, staring at them.

 

"It might hurt a bit," Ava said. Peter nodded again and looked down at his arm. It didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant either. It felt like his entire bloodstream was replaced by needles but wasn't piercing any skin.

Then he saw the white marks form. It appeared like cracks, making their way down his arm but once it covered his entire forearm, Ava jolted her arm away from Peter's arm and the white disappeared, leaving back a darkened line on his skin that looked like burn marks.

"What in the..." The woman trailed off, her eyes widened. Wade was by his side immediately. "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?-" He rambled but was cut off by Peter's arm, which held him back. "I'm okay! Seriously, what are you guys so riled up about?" Peter shook his head and blinked. "Is... something wrong? What happened?" He asked hesitantly.

Ava froze for a few minutes before turning her body around and looked back at the two.

 

 

 

 

 

"Stay here, I have to get someone. And when I said stay here, I meant,  _stay_   _here_."

 

 

That was all she said before running down the corridors, leaving Peter and Wade with unanswered questions.


	10. Chapter 10

At this point, Peter wasn't sure of what else to expect. The marks on his arm didn't exactly hurt but that did nothing to ease his anxiety. What was going to happen? Wade looked just as anxious as he did, if not even more. He stayed by Peter's side and would ask persistently if he was sure he was alright but Peter just waved him off along with an 'I'm fine' and 'yes, I'm sure of it'.

Moments later, Ava finally came back with furrowed eyebrows and someone behind her. A tall woman with tan skin followed Ava as she walked towards the two boys. "Peter and Wade, meet Daphne. Daphne, meet Peter and Wade." Ava introduced quickly. "Daphne's kinda our expert in Scorches."

The woman, 'Daphne' looked down at them with round eyes. "Nice to meet you," She said slowly. The moment she spoke, the atmosphere changed at once. Peter felt something off and his body felt like it was screaming at him but he forced a smile in return. "Nice to meet you too," Peter responded.

 

 _RUN_  
_RUN_  
 _RUN_

Wade said nothing, keeping an eye on the woman instead. Ava just shrugged and grabbed Peter's arm. "Check it." She said. "раскрыть"

 

Instantly, the white marks appeared on his arm again and the woman's eyes widened. "That's... peculiar." She said. "Mark of Death, huh?" Daphne mused.

 

Mark of Death?

What the hell was Peter's life anymore?

 

He took a staggering step back. "'Mark of Death'?!" he squeaked. "What does that mean?!" Peter asked. Daphne shrugged. "It's been random for everyone but not once have we seen something like this." She said, pointing at Peter's arm where the dark marks seemed to form a spider's web. It was an eccentric pattern, one that nearly covered his entire forearm.

"It looks like a spider's web." Peter pointed out. Daphne nodded. "Yeah, don't know what's up with that. You got a connection with spiders or something?" She asked. Peter paused.

 

"Does being able to crawl up walls and having a sixth sense count?"

 

Daphne let out a loose laugh and shrugged. "Dunno, that kinda describes every bug." Peter's cheeks turned red. "H-Hey! Spiders are arachnids!" He squeaked. Daphne let out another laugh and crossed her arms. "Seems like you know quite a bit about spiders." She said. "There's only one person who had the Mark of Death and his name was Ben."

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Ben? Where is he?" He asked. There was a moment of silence as Daphne stared at him with a blank look. "Uh..." She adverted her view and looked at Ava who sighed. "...He... isn't here anymore." She put it bluntly. Peter widened his eyes. "O-Oh... Sorry." He apologized.

Daphne shrugged. "Don't sweat it, kid." She said. "I'm not a kid," Peter shot back without a beat, mumbling as the red in his cheeks increasing. "Yeah,  _sure_. Right. Mmm." Wade said suddenly. Peter let out a dramatic gasp. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

 

Ava chuckled and sighed. "Anyways, I'm kinda glad that was cleared up. Any... more questions?" She asked. Peter paused before nodding. Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead." She said.

 

"Am I going to die?" Peter asked and instantly, Wade was up and by his side. "I won't let you die, Petey!" He leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "If you die, I'll stomp right up to Death's door to get you back." Peter's face lit up with vibrant red as he tensed up. Daphne chuckled softly. "Nope, you ain't dying anytime soon." She said. "And I'm pretty sure Wade won't let you either."

"So... I'm safe?" Peter asked. Daphne nodded. "Safe and sound. She overreacted though," She said, pointing back at Ava who shot a glare towards the former. "It just seemed like a surprise that you'd get the Scorch Mark of Death," Ava admitted. "I expected something like a puppy or something that's close to what he looks like."

"Hey!" Peter squeaked. Wade snickered right aside him. "True," He giggled. Peter rolled his eyes and shoved him away, causing the boy to fall on the ground with a grunt. Ava laughs softly. "Okay, I think that's enough now."

She turned to Daphne and shook her hand. "Sorry about that." She said. Daphne rolled her eyes and smiled at her. "It's all fine. You saved me from Louis' nagging anyways." She said. Ava snickered softly.

"Anyways, I got more stuff to handle so have fun you two. See you again sometime." Daphne said before stretching and walking away, looking back at them. Ava stuck her tongue out and got the bird flipped at her in return.

 

Ava turned to Peter and Wade before raising an eyebrow. "So, how does training sound to you two?" She quirked.

 

Peter could only gulp in response.

 

///

 

Training in the facility was moderate for Peter. They had some punching bags, did spars with each other and ran around the lap but Ava's way of training was, to say mildly,  _extensive_.

 

It was just like training in the facility but  _so so much worse-_

 

There was another room that they had to use for training and man- it was not how Peter envisioned it. The punching bags were as hard as bricks and nearly broke his hand after his twelveth time punching them as hard as he could. They were heavy too, which was slightly a problem when he had to pull them back up.

They had to also run laps around the place, which was the size of a generously large mansion. They were timed and the next time they had to run, they had to beat their previous score. Peter got that it was just how everyone trained but man- _this was a large step up from what he was used to_.

And it wasn't just that either. No, no. They had large blocks and pillars that they had to climb up and hold onto. For Peter, it was easy since he could crawl up walls but for Wade, he compared it to something called 'Mulan'.

Sparring came next and although Peter didn't mind when he sparred against Wade, sparring against Ava herself was a living hell. With Wade, he was practical equal in strength and when his hits did land, they didn't hurt much and Peter could easily leap back onto his feet.

 

But _Jesus Christ on a burning stick_ \- Ava was a complete nightmare. She would beat their ass so hard that Peter felt like he just tried to wrestle an  _elephant,_ and even with both Wade and Peter trying to bring her down, she would always manage to outwit them.

 

And at the end of it all, Peter felt like a sweaty and bruised mess, colored in purple and blue dots. He nearly died right then and there when Ava slapped his back as a way of congratulations and he was sure that Wade had felt the same way.

 

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Great job you guys," Ava had said like she hadn't beaten them to an inch of their lives. Peter could only nod tiredly, not trusting himself to speak. The three made their way outside to the corridor. "You guys go to your dorms and rest. Dinner will be arriving soon." She said.

Peter nodded blindly again. His entire body felt like complete and utter shit and the mention of food made him feel sick. He felt an arm wrap around him, knowing instantly that it was Wade. The boy whined softly and pressed his head against Wade's chest, who chuckled and in a quick blur of movement, he had Peter held in his arms in a bridal pose.

Peter widened his eyes as Wade did so, hissing slightly as the sudden shift of movement jolted his stomach and sudden pressure was applied to his wounds but he was too tired to complain and this position was comfortable, more so than he had been when he was standing. "Wade!" He squeaked.

 

"Shit, you alright, Petey?" Wade asked, a bit of concern leaking into his voice and expression. The boy nodded slowly in return. "Yeah, I-I'm... alright. I'm just really sore," He said, his face flushed with red. Wade chuckled softly, a sound that made Peter's heart nearly burst.

"Alright then, off to our room we go," Wade said, smiling brightly. Peter raised an eyebrow. "'Our'?" He questioned and without a single beat, Wade replied with, "It can if you want it to be" before proceeding to nearly drop Peter as he 'tripped'. Peter's entire face engulfed with red as he clenched Wade's arm.

 

"I-I'm so sorry! I meant your room and I'm also apologizing for that joke I ma-"

 

"It can be  _our_ room if you want." Peter interrupted him, repeating nearly the exact words that Wade had said. And dear god- That goofy smile that Wade gave to him back made the entire training worth it.

 

"Alright then, baby boy." Wade chuckled.

 

Peter would've complained about Wade carrying him and insisted that he walked himself if not for the fact that Peter was so tired. The brunette only let out a weak groan and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, burying his face into Wade's neck.

He heard Wade snicker softly and soon enough, they were moving. Peter's conscience was fading in and out from exhaustion as he laid in Wade's arms. "...W...de," He mumbled out. Wade chuckled and did something that Peter hadn't expect.

 

Wade pressed his lips against Peter's temples and Peter swore he felt a smile in there.

 

But Peter played it safe and assumed that it didn't happen because  _no way his freaking best friend (crush) had just kissed him on the temple_. That was something cliche that could only happen in fairytales, right?

The boy didn't make a single move or sound as Wade opened the door to their dorm and closed it gently behind him, lying Peter down on the warm, soft prism of heaven called the bed. Peter let out a soft sigh as he was placed down and soon enough, he felt a weight lay down next to him and warm arms enclosed around him, wrapping around his waist.

 

 

 

"Wade...?"

 

"Mmhm?"

 

"Thank you..."

 

"No problem, baby boy."

 

 

 

 

 

For the second time that day, Peter wondered what has his life come to.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why do you like to cuddle me so much?"

 

"Hm?"

 

Peter had yet to become accustomed to the place while Wade seemed like he's been living there for literally years. The boy turned to his best friend and looked him in the eye. "You know what I mean, like, you always get really close to me." He says, placing his arms below his head.

"O-Oh... Uhhh..." Wade's face blooms with red as he looks away from Peter. "I-I don't know? I guess I'm kinda touch-starved?" He shrugs, struggling to come up with an excuse. "I'm always kinda a touchy person." He manages to explain.

Then he turns back to Peter. "Is it- Is it making you uncomfortable?" He asks, eyeing him worriedly. Peter hesitates before shaking his head firmly. "No, I'm just curious," He says nonchalantly. "You always seem to like to share a bed with me too so..." He sighs.

 

 

 

The two were currently lying on Peter's bed, a day before when their initial 'training' starts. Ava had set the date up for them and was persistent in teaching the two herself. While Peter had accepted it wearily, he had to convince Wade, who was more stubborn than Peter has ever seen him, insisting that Ava was trying to kill them one way or another.

Finally, he managed to get Wade to accept grudgingly. But Peter felt like it was more of a mistake than anything. Their first training left them looking like if they had just tried to fight an entire army. Bare. Naked.

 

But other than that. Everything else was alright. People were friendly. He was offered small waves and smiles from everyone who he passed down the hall, especially from Ava's team.

 

 

Ava was becoming more and more like an older sister to him. She was strong and sturdy like a rock but warm enough for Peter to feel rather comfortable around her. Luke was also like an older brother as well, just like Ava if not much warmer. And surprisingly, he did like a bit of literature.

Danny was distant. There was minimal contact between them, except for single-worded interactions. But  _Sam_ , however, was a totally different story. He would tease Peter relentless and served more as a nuisance and would call him 'Bug-Boy' or 'Webhead' whenever he could, despite the fact that 1. Spiders are arachnids. 2. There was no logic behind the two nicknames but Peter managed to ignore him.

Maria was a cross between Ava and a literal mother. She was strong, although not as strong as Ava and she always supported Peter. Although her first actual conversation with Peter had been... embarrassing.

 

_"So, are you and Wade a thing or what?" Maria had sudden asked Peter as he was watching Ava train on her own, doing flips and random acrobatics. The boy let out a squeak of surprise and looked up at Maria, his eyes widened. "W-What?! NoOoOoo.." He said, his voice cracking as he said that._

_"Oh really? Because you two keep on looking at each other like married couples and plus- He carried you to your room last night and didn't come back out." Maria muses. Peter's face flushed with red as he looked up at her. "Uhhhhh... Wait- Why were you even there- Hold on, I don't recall you being there." Peter says._

_The woman only shrugs in reply, right before her skin suddenly starts wavering in and out before disappearing along with her clothes. Peter widened his eyes. "What the_ hell. _" He curses, crawling back a bit. He hears her small giggle before feeling something poke his forehead and right before his eyes, she reappears._

 

_"Mari! Ты и я. Сейчас." Ava calls out from the right. "Also, stop bothering Peter." She adds afterward. Maria rolls her eyes and stands up. Peter hesitates before standing up and reaching forward to grab her arm. "Wait, can you teach me some Russian later?" He asks, looking up at her with widened eyes. Maria seems to think for a moment before nodding. "Later," she says._

 

 

 

That was hours ago. He knew that Ava's training sessions were extensive and knowing that Maria had much longer stamina than Peter, it would be much longer for her. The boy sighed and turned to his side, his back facing Wade who was looking up at the ceiling.

 

Life here wasn't so bad. He could get used to it and this time, he didn't have just Wade. He had a lot of people now. Sure, it'd take some time to get used to but he had a lot of time.

 

He felt Wade shift next to him and didn't reach until Wade's fingers reached forward and combed through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly as he buried his hands through his curls. Peter let out a small squeak of surprise but didn't move, neither did Wade's fingers, which stopped the moment that Peter squeaked, going stiff.

After a few moments of silence, the hands softly and starts moving slowly again. Soon enough, Peter feels himself getting calmer and calmer, his breath hitching and slowing down a bit.

 

 

 

Peter had no idea what exact effect Wade had on him but he swore it was like a drug.

 

///

 

 

 

Peter doesn't really dream a lot. He really doesn't. Often times, he just lies down and immediately jumps to the next day. Most of these times, he can't sleep and thank god- He's grateful for having Wade there to talk to.

And it kind of helps to know that he isn't the only one either. Wade had awoken because of nightmares several times and Peter had been there for most of them. They were there for each other and Peter can't imagine what it'd be like without that kind of serenity.

 

 

 

But that was before they got transported over to the new place. It wasn't much a difference either but something felt different.

 

 

 

It was probably the fact that later that night- Peter dreamt, in like for forever. It wasn't a bad one and Peter had no idea what to think about it except for-

 

Excitement.

 

 

 

The dream was fast and blurry but Peter could feel it- He was in the air, swinging around at such a high speed and height, he felt like as if he was flying. High buildings that he has never seen before zoomed past him. People were down below but something felt  _off_.

Things always felt off.

He continued swinging, bobbing up and down as he flew through the air. Peter's arm moved on their own, reaching forward and back in a rhythm. He felt scared but brave at the same time. His entire body felt light and his head was dizzy but he ignored it.

 

Then, the world around him went dark. The feeling of excitement disappeared and replaced by  _fear_. Instead of flying- he felt like he was falling down. Peter looked around, trying to find out what was going on but all he could hear and see was darkness. 

Then the ground below him was replaced by water- Maybe an ocean? Before Peter knew it, he was underwater. A cloth was above him, blocking out the moonlight. He was struggling to breathe, jerking around crazily- trying to get out when he was suddenly picked up by something- two green glowing eyes-

 

The boy let out a loud yell, thrashing around as the thing picked up him, hooking its claws around his chest- and for a moment- he couldn't breathe. His chest was constricted, like as if a building was dropped on him.

The scenery changed once more, but this time it was the place of the new facility. He was on the ground and oh god- Blood was on his hands. Pain, pain all over his body. It felt like bullets were hitting into his skin.

The darkness enveloped him and-

 

 

///

 

 

 

"Peter, Peter! Wake up!"

 

The boy let out a loud gasp before sitting up abruptly, wrapping his arms around himself tightly, his breath shuddering and hitching unevenly. He looked down, trying to stop the tears raining down his cheeks.

 

"C' mon, breath with me, baby boy- You can do it," He heard Wade say next to him. "Can I touch you?" The boy asked. Peter paused before slowly nodding and immediately- he was pulled into a hug, tightening and wrapping around him but it was soft and gentle.

Peter let out a choked sob, burying his head into Wade's shoulder. He was close enough to the other boy where he could actually feel and  _hear_ his heartbeat. "Hey, hey. It's okay, you can cry all you want." Wade whispered into his ear.

 

Peter nodded slowly, shifting closer to the boy. Wade's arm pulled Peter closer, pressing his face against Peter's curl and taking a deep sniff of it.

 

It felt... weird. Not in a bad way but in a good way instead.

Like as if you tried a weird food combination and it turned out to be actually good.

 

"What 're you doin'?" Peter mumbled, looking up at Wade. He felt Wade shrug. Peter clung to Wade tighter as the male snuggled against him, before pulling back at look at his face. "You alright now?" Wade asked. Peter nodded, fiddling with his hands a bit.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" He questioned. This time, Peter hesitated before nodding. "S-Sure...?" He replied. Wade nodded, lying back down and extending his arms wide open for Peter to crawl into, wiggling his eyebrows.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows before sighing and crawling into his arms, curling up into a small ball. Wade chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his chin on top of Peter's head.

 

 

"I was in the air," Peter whispered after a few moments of silence. "Hm?" Wade lifted an eyebrow. "Like in space or something or in the clouds? Like I had plenty of dreams where I was an airplane be-"

 

"Wade."

"Sorry."

 

Peter sighed before looking down at his hands. "...I was swinging around, going up and down. I wasn't high but I wasn't low either. Like the height of the old building." He said. Wade nodded slowly in understanding. "It was... kinda scary and fun at the same time." Peter continued. "And it felt so real too." He mentioned.

 

"Then everything went dark and I saw a lot of stuff. I fell into a lake or something and something was wrapped around me, covering me and trapping me in there," He says nonchalantly. "Plus, there was another moment where it felt like a building was crushed onto me."

 

"Man, not even close to the plot of Homecoming and there's already so many references," Wade muttered.

 

"I'm sorry what?"

 

"NOTHING."

 

Peter huffed and laid against Wade's chest. "...I-It's kinda stupid but something about that dream creeps me out." He says, sounding frustrated. Wade looks down at his best friend before sighing and pulling him closer. "it's okay to be creeped out, y'know? I once had a dream where you dressed in a corset and danced to Rihanna's Umbrella." He says.

The boy paused before looking up at the boy. "...What the hell, Wilson," He cursed. Wade shrugged and stuck his tongue out at Peter. "My dreams are freakin' crazy, dunno what you're talking about." He says.

Peter manages to snorts just the tiniest bit and leaned up closer to Wade. "...Thank you so much, Wade, for talking to me." He whispers, wrapping his arms around Wade tighter. The blond rolled his eyes and pressed his face against Peter's hair. "Anything for you, Petey. Literally," He laughs softly.

 

 

 

 

 

"...Yeah...You too. I'd do anything for you." Peter whispers.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do we seriously have to?"

 

"You two aren't just gonna lounge around so might as well get this over with quickly."

 

Wade groaned loudly, rolling his eyes as Ava stood in front of the two. Peter glanced over at Wade sheepishly. Ava sighed and pressed her fingers against her forehead before looking up at them. "First of all, I want to take a look at your fighting skills." She said before pointing at the large mat behind her. "Start sparring and we'll start working on that."

Peter nodded slowly and walked over onto it, looking behind at Wade who followed reluctantly. The two stood a meter across from each other, looking into the other's eyes. Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he got into position, steadying his body and pressing his feet firmly against the mat.

A moment passed between them before Wade struck first. He pulled back both of his hands, palms facing towards Peter and launched them towards Peter's shoulders, ready to topple him over.

 

_BLOCK_

 

Peter's arms shot up to make an X shape automatically, blocking the fists before shoving Wade back several feet. He heard Wade grunt softly before the boy was up again. "I'm not gonna go easy on you, Parker," Wade said quickly before charging right at him. He launched his fist again, aiming for Peter's ribs.

 

_MOVE RIGHT_

 

The senses continued to scream at him like voices in his head. Peter took a large step to the right as Wade tumbled on ahead. Peter stuck his foot out, causing the blond to trip and fall over it. "Gah!" He yelled as he fell down, slamming hard into the firm mat.

"What was that about not going easy on me?" Peter smirked at him, circling around the boy slowly. Soon enough, he pushed himself back up and stood his ground, keeping an eye on Peter. As the two fought and danced around each other, Ava started to shout directions their way, telling them what to do and guiding them. Not like Peter needed her help anyways.

He already had his senses to move him around and so much to focus on-

 

_BLOCK_

 

"Peter! Cover your stomach!"

 

The two voices practically merged together, causing his eyes to widen and for him to lose his focus. And in a swift motion, Wade leaped forward and landed a smooth kick on his stomach, causing him to practically fly back, landing roughly on his back and punching the wind out of him.

Peter groaned as he tried to get up, only for Wade to leap over and stomp a foot on his chest, practically trapping him. The boy leaned in, to the point where their noses were nearly touching. Peter felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he tried to get away, struggling under Wade's weight.

 

"Do you yield?" Wade asked as he continued to struggle, twisting his limbs in all directions. Ava watched from the background, narrowing her eyes just a bit. Then, a plan formed in his head. A devious plan but one nevertheless. Peter leaned up against Wade the best he could, looking at the boy in the eye.

 

 

"No, but-"

Peter quickly pulled his fist back before launching it right at Wade's groin. The action caused Wade to gasp and cover his regions while Peter shoved him aside and pinned him down. Wade recovered quickly and tried to bring his leg up to kick him but Peter caught it in between his arm. Peter raised a foot and settled it on top of Wade's chest, pressing firmly but not crushing him.

"-do you?"

 

Ava widened her eyes from the side before letting out a loose laugh, watching the two with amusement. Peter kept a stern eye on Wade, a smirk reaching the corner of his lips as Wade looked up at him. The two continued to stay there, looking at each other in the eye before Ava whistled and motioned for them to separate.

Peter eventually got off Wade and brushed himself off, stretching back a bit. Wade let out a 'woo' as he flopped onto the mats, lying on his back as he stretched out. "That was such a dirty play, Parker," the boy teased, looking up at the brunette who only rolled his eyes.

Ava walked over to the two, crossing her arms. "That was impressive. Haven't seen that move used in a long time," She winked at Peter who let out a short burst of flustered laughter. "Uhhhh, wasn't planned?" He shrugged. Wade sat up and smacked his legs playfully.

"Alright, sit down." Ava sat down on the mat, legs crossed. Peter followed suit, sitting down next to Wade. From there, Ava went into depth about their movements. She gave them a simple evaluation, talking about each and every step they took. After about an hour of talking, she finally stopped, standing up.

 

"Wilson, you're dismissed. Parker, you stay."

 

Wade widened his eyes at the woman before turning to Peter then back to her. "Uh... Okay- Can I stay outside of the room?" He asks. Ava lifts up an eyebrow at him. "Why?" She questions. "Because you want to see your boyfriend?" She muses. Both Peter and Wade's cheeks flared with red.

"wHAT? No! Not at all! He's not- We're not- Peter's not my boyfriend!- We're only friends, that's all." Wade protested, heavily flustered. Ava only snorts. "I was only joking," She teased.

Peter couldn't help but feel a bit crushed at what Wade had said. Sure, he might've had some feelings for the boy but as Wade had said, they were only friends. There was no way that he could ever get with someone like Wade. Besides, what were the chances that Wade would ever feel the same?

He felt even more crushed when Wade silently stood up, his face still red, and walked out the door, muttering a sentence that would demolish Peter's dreams.

 

"Like as if I would even get with a guy-"

 

"Parker!"

 

Peter widened his eyes as Ava snapped her fingers right in front of him again, bringing him out of the trance that Wade's words have left him in. "You with me?" The woman asks. "Uhhh- Yeah?" Peter stammered, looking up at her. "What's, uh- What's up?" He asks.

Ava just lifts up an eyebrow at him before standing up. "I just wanted to test something," She says, rolling her wrists. "Get up." The boy did exactly that, looking up at the woman in anticipation. "What is it?" He asks. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," She responds, getting into position ready to strike. "Just try your best to survive."

 

"Wait, wha-"

  
Before Peter could finish his second word, his senses flared up again.

 

_LEFT_

 

The words were in his head before he actually saw the woman lunging at him. Peter leaped to the left, his body automatically going into a roll. He was still sweaty and tired from the last spar with Wade and his entire body was aching but somehow, it was like he had a second bar of energy.

It was like someone had given him the entire answer key to a test. A plan began to form inside of Peter's head.

Ava turned around quickly and brought her leg down, swiping it with the full intent of knocking Peter down. But Peter was already dashing back, leaping back until his back touched the wall. Ava looked genuinely confused, raising her eyebrow at him. "What are you planning, Peter?" She asks, narrowing her eyes a bit as she slowly approached him. "You're only cornering yourself."

 

Ava took a step forwards and Peter  _sprung_. He practically flew through the air as he bounced off the wall and towards Ava, who widened her eyes. She raised her arms to protect herself but didn't expect Peter to land behind her and then take out her legs behind her.

 

 

"How's that for-" Peter panted, feeling more beat than ever. "-cornering myself?" He asked, looking back at the woman who was currently getting back up. "Impressive but could do some work." She says.

"Oh come on! I took you out!" Peter whined. Ava rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah. But I was going easy on you." She says. "Again, Паркера."

 

When Peter raised his eyebrows at Ava, she sighed deeply before swinging her arms back and forth. "It's Russian for 'Parker', y'know, your last name?" She explains. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't learn Russian. Thought they'd teach that by now." She says.

 

"They?" Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"The... Project X."

 

The boy widened his eyes before shaking his head. "Oh, uhhhh. Maria's gonna teach me it anyway so it'll be fine." He says, waving his hand to the side a bit. "Oh, Maria? She's a great educator." Ava gives him a fond smile.

"Anyways, you should head out now. I think it'd serve you some good if you go around and talk to people." She motions to the door. "Or you can go ahead and continue hanging out with your bud, Wade. But I recommend the first option."

 

Peter paused before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I think I'll take the second choice. Thanks, Ava. See you later?" He suggests, shrugging a bit. Ava let out a hearty laugh before nodding. "Yeah, you'll be training with me again tomorrow and I think we can settle for our first mission in a few months." She says. "Bye, Паркера."

 

With that, Peter took a turn right and left the room, letting out a heavy sigh and walked right into Wade's chest, bumping into him. His face instantly turned red as he pulled away. "Oh!- Sorry- I- I just didn't-"

"It's fine, Peter," Wade said but there was an unidentifiable emotion underneath those words. Peter furrowed his eyebrows a bit. "You... alright, Wade?" He asks. The blond widened his eyes a bit before taking a step back. "Oh, me? I'm fine. Absolutely peachy." He says bluntly, his words high-pitched and seemingly forced. "Just, thinking about a lot of stuff, y'know?"

 

"Hey."

 

Peter took a step towards him. "It's- It's okay to feel those emotions. I'm here if you need to talk to someone." He then looked up at him. "You wanna take a walk?" Peter asks. Wade stares at him before nodding slowly. "That... sounds nice." He says slowly, nodding. Peter smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

 

"Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade: *have pet names for each other*
> 
> Peter and Wade: *literally share a bed with each other*
> 
> Peter and Wade: *snuggles and fluffy conversations*
> 
> Peter and Wade: *blushes when near each other*
> 
>  
> 
> Peter and Wade: wE'RE NOT BOYFRIENDS HAHA WHERE DID YOU GET T H A T


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez i havent updated in months-

Tonight was another weird dream. Peter was hesitant to call it a dream but it didn't seem like a nightmare either.

 

He was seeing things in the dream. He was envisioning empty halls that were filled with blue tall thin cabinets which had metal locks on them. Then all of a sudden, fire was set ablaze all around him. Peter's head then started to turn around without him controlling it.

 

It was an out of body experience, literally.

 

Then-

 

The sound of something breaking and springs bouncing was heard behind him.

 

Before Peter could acknowledge what it was, he was suddenly greeted with the view of his cold and bare ceiling along with Wade's worried face. The boy's eyes were wide, his eyebrows were furrowed and his hands were on his shoulder, gripping tightly. "Peter! Wake up!" He was shouting.

Peter widened his eyes at him before sitting up, his throat becoming dry all of the sudden. He coughed before looking up at Wade. "W-What's going on?" He managed to say, his mind still wrapped around the dream. Wade let out an audible sigh of relief before releasing his hold on Peter.

"You alright, Pete? You were shaking and turning in your sleep." Wade whispers. "Was it another nightmare?" He asks. Peter looks up at him before shaking his head. "I don't think it would count as a nightmare." He said, shrugging. Wade then frowned at him.

 

"Well, whatever they are- You've been having them for a week  _straight_."

 

"Well, that's mildly concerning," Peter muttered.

 

"Yeah! No shit!" Wade exclaimed, raising his hands to the air. "I just- Peter. Do you have no idea why you're having those dreams or whatever they are??" He hisses. Peter looks up at him before shaking his head. "I-Trust me. If I knew, I would've probably stopped it." He answers.

Wade stares at Peter for a while before sighing deeply and lying back down. "...It's really starting to worry me. It's always the same. You're in a new place and all of a sudden, something happens and you hear something. It gotta mean something!" He yells before turning the other way, showing his back to Peter.

The brunette frowned as he stared at Wade before shaking his head and turning away as well. "...Well- Whatever it is. I'm sure that we'll find out." He says as he pulls the blankets higher to his chin.

 

 

 

///

 

 

It happened exactly as they were training. Peter was currently covered in cuts and bruises, his body beaten and battered from all over, covered in sweat while Ava stood in front of him, not even looking like she's been practicing for ten minutes.

 

For reference. They've been training for over an hour.

 

Peter's body felt like it was gonna just simply snap in half, looking desperately for a way out but he wasn't just gonna quit that easily. Sweat was soaking through the white tank top he was forced to put on just for training. Ava narrowed her eyes sternly at him, her hand tensed and posed for another round.

The boy panted for a bit before preparing his body, even though it was screaming at him to just admit defeat.

 

Then, Ava struck. She rushed forward and-

 

_RAISE YOUR ARM_

 

-swung her leg at him. Peter just raised his arm in time to block it. Wade let out a 'WOO!' in the background, raising his arm and grinning excitedly at Peter. "YES!" He exclaimed. Peter turned to him and smiled back at him but right at that moment, Ava smirked.

 

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." She hissed right as Peter's head began to flare up again. Instantly, he suddenly raised his arm at Ava. At that moment, a sick sensation slithered up his arm as he felt a cold feeling  _in_ his wrist that made him shiver. But it got even worse as something  _white_  shot out of his arm.

Everyone's eyes widened as the substance darted out and spread out midair. It hit Ava directly in the chest as she flew back and stuck to the wall, white thin threads trapping her there. Ava let out a sickening gasp as she looked down at the web. She then tugged as hard as she could to no avail, claws extending out of her fingertips.

  
Peter covered his mouth with his hand before looking down at his forearm. There was a thin vertical slit right below his wrist. It was revolting to look at. He made a face.

 

"Dude. I think you just ejaculated out of your  _wrist_." Wade whispered loudly behind him. Peter turned around and shot a glare straight at him. " _Dude._ "

 

"Ahem," Ava called out. "I think we can worry about that later- Peter, can you please get me out of here?" She asks. Peter looked up at her and made an awkward face. "Uhhh- About that-"

 

"...I've never done that before- So-So I don't know how to, uh, help."

 

Ava widened her eyes before groaning. "Then just come over and try to help me." She seethed, narrowing her eyes at him. Peter sighed before walking over to her, and so did Wade. The boys stood at each side of her before gripping the web tightly. And together, they pulled.

 

 

Disaster struck pretty quickly. Within seconds, Wade's hand became stuck to the webbing while Peter easily pulled her off the wall. "What the hell-" Wade stared down at the substance in pure bewilderment. "What is this stuff even?" Ava said with a slight tinge of disgust.

"I have absolutely no idea- Again! I've never done this stuff before." Peter says. "I-I think I can pull you guys apart but I don't know what to do from there-" The boy walks over to the other side and grips the thread with his two hands. He then pulls and as soon as he does, the web snaps easily like it was nothing but a single thread of yarn.

Wade separated easily from Ava but the webbing was still all over her and a single strand was attached to Wade's arm. The trio stared at each other before Ava cleared her throat. "I think that's enough for today." She announces, staring at the substance. "Here- I'll have one of my specialists try to find a way to remove this while you two go on a short break."

 

The two nod at her. "Al- Alright," Wade responded before making his way to the door. He stared back at them as he left. Peter was about to leave as well but was stopped by Ava.

 

"Parker. Meet me in ten minutes. Room 316." She calls out to him. Peter pauses before turning around and nodding at her. "Okay?" He responds. "Is it about the white thing?" Peter asks.

 

The look that Ava gave him afterward gave him his answer. "See you soon, Parker. Don't be late." She says.

 

 

 

"Wouldn't even dream of it."

 

 

///

 

 

Peter was walking down the halls back to his dorm, staring at his forearm. The slit had closed now but it still was visible. The feeling of when he shot out that web was just ineffable. There was just no way to describe it and frankly, Peter didn't even want to mention it at all.

 

Suddenly, his head flared again. But it was different.

 

It was louder and frantic.

 

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

_RUNRUNRUNRUN_

 

Peter widens his eyes and looks around before turning behind him, only to see... Daphine walking past him. The boy furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her walk down the corridors before looking around even more, trying to spot the danger. He gave up shortly after, seeing that there wasn't anything else in sight that seemed dangerous.

 

The boy continued his way to his room, staring straight ahead. When he made it there, Wade was asleep, lying on the bed, his back turned to Peter as he laid down. Peter widened his eyes before slowly closing the door, trying to be as quiet as he could before sneaking over to Wade.

Soft snores came out of the boy as Peter grinned widely, reaching forward and covering Wade with the blanket. Then suddenly, Peter flipped Wade over and shoved him to the floor. "wAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD!" Peter exclaimed, snorting. Wade let out a loud yelp as he quickly woke up and struggled with the blanket, managing to squirm out of it.

"Oh- It's just you. You ass," Wade muttered before leaning his upper body against the bed. "Stop doing that, please." he yawns as he stretches his arms out. Peter snorts before laying down on the mattress.

"So, was that your gunk or something else entirely?" Wade asks as he crawls back onto the bed. Peter makes a disgusted face before staring right up at Wade. "You're absolutely disgusting." He retorts, crossing his arms. "I still have no idea what that was."

The boy sat up and yawned. "I also have to go and meet up with Ava soon, probably with others as well." He said, lying back down and faceplanting into the pillow. He then let out some muffled words. Wade furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to look at him. "What'd you say?" He asks, sitting up.

Peter turned to his side and stared up at Wade. "I said that they were probably gonna talk about the wrist thing. The- The  _web_ thingy." He says. Wade makes a face. "Is that what you're gonna call it? A 'web'? Like a spider-web kind of thing?" He asks. Peter only shrugs in reply. "I mean like- It looked like a spider web." He says, yawning.

 

Wade stares down at him. "Sleepy, baby boy?" He snorted softly. Peter scoffed and rolled away from him, facing his back towards him. "Will you ever give up on that damn nickname?" He asked, glaring back at him.

 

"Aw, come on, Petey. We both know you love it when I call you that." Wade called out from behind him. Peter blushed heavily before turning away from him again. "That's a total lie." He says, scooting himself further away from Wade. The boy laughed before lying down right next to Peter.

 

Then:

 

"You said something about meeting up with Ava soon?"

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

To be fair, Peter was late by only a few minutes. Which just so happens to be overtime for Ava. The woman crossed her arms at him, furrowing one of her eyebrows and raising the other. Peter was amused to find that the web was still sticking to Ava.

 

Along in the lab asides from them was Chandler, one of Ava's so-so friend. She was a woman with flat grey skin and one of the most vibrant pink hair that Peter has ever seen. Chandler had a simple brown outfit along with boots and a clip in her hair.

Upon meeting Chandler, she had shaken his hand enthusiastically, grinning brightly at him and then proceeded to talk his ears off. She only stopped when Ava began to speak up. "That's enough," The woman said, raising her arm. Chandler halted almost immediately and gave them a bashful smile. "Sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's alright," Peter chuckled, looking up at Chandler. "It's nice to meet you." He smiles up at her. Chandler stared at him in silence for a few moments before letting out a high-pitched squeal and leaped forwards, embracing him and ruffling his hair. "You're so adorable!" She squeaks. The other widened his eyes before blushing heavily.

 

Suddenly, a wave of happiness overcame him and he started to grin brightly. Laughter started to fill his chest as he hugged Chandler back and twirled her around. Then, without a warning, Peter tripped over his own feet. He widened his eyes as he toppled to the floor and fell down.

He slowly sat back up as he started giggling, the abrupt wave of dopamine starting to slowly fade away. "Whahahaaat was thaat?" Peter slurred as he got back up. He turned to Chandler, to only spot her being reprimanded by Ava.

"You shouldn't just touch someone like that without any warning." Ava scolded her. Chandler sighed and looked down. "Yeah, yeah- I know, I know." She mumbled. Peter shuffled awkwardly before walking over to them. "Uh- Can someone... explain what just happened?" He asked. "Was that your power or something?" Peter turned to Chandler.

The grey-skinned woman perked up and nodded excitedly. Suddenly, the same wave overcame him again but it was much milder. Peter widened his eyes and a smile was left grinning on his face. "Woah! That's so cool! How does it work?" He questions.

Chandler was about to answer when Ava abruptly stepped in. "You can ask her later but we have more serious matters to talk about." She placed her hands on her hip, glaring down at them. "Oh come on! Don't be such a party pooper!" Chandler grinned at Ava. The woman groaned before walking over to a desk and picking up a glass disk.

 

"Parker, would you please rip off a piece of the substance?" She asked, eyeing him. "Do I have to do it? Why can't someone else do it?" Peter sighed. He soon complied when the woman shot him a glare that promised pain and torture.

"Because so far, we can't get it off, Luke is off on a mission and you're the only one that I know that can remove this stuff." Ava spat out. Peter paused before looking up at her. "That's fair." He said as he quickly pulled the web off.

"Thanks," Ava sighed before holding out the glass disk to Peter. "Here, put it in the disk." She said. Peter looked down at it before putting it on the glass. "Uh- What are you gonna do now?" He asks.

"You'll see." The woman replied before turning to Chandler. "Come here! We got the substance." She called out to her. Chandler perked up before walking over to the two. "Ooo!" She looked down at it. "It... looks peculiar. It has thousands of strands all stuck together." She takes the disk before sliding it under a microscope.

Peter stared at the substance in silence before scrunching up his nose. Ava glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking like that?" She asked. Peter hesitated before looking up at Ava. "Nothing, it's just that it looks like a spider web."

Ava paused and looked up at the substance. "Huh, it kind of does. Way thicker but I see it." She says. Peter nodded.

 

Soon enough, Chandler pulled away and looked up at them. "I got it. We might be able to produce a solution that can easily dissolve the substance." She exclaims. Ava nods and smiles lightly. "That's great. How do we get started?" She asks. Peter furrowed his eyebrows and look up at her. " _We_?" He made a face.

"Oh c' mon, this was partially your fault." Ava chuckled softly. He pouted in response and stuck out his tongue out at her. "Stop being such a child." Ava shoved him gently. Peter stumbled back and grinned at her. "I  _am_ a child, what's your excuse?" He snorts.

 

"Oh, you pesky little-" Ava snorted before walking over to Peter and ruffling his hair. "Hey! That took me a long time to comb!" He shouted. Ava raised a suggestive eyebrow at him. "And I'm supposed to assume you don't spend all of that time goofing off with Wade," She smiles at him.

 

Peter blushed heavily, dark red blotching over his face.

 

 

 

 

"I'm telling you! I! Don't! Have! A! Crush! On! Him!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do you have more than one letters on your shoulder?"

 

Those were words that Peter didn't expect coming out of his mouth but they came out anyway as he watched Maria spar Ava.

 

It had been a long day, full of nothing but reading and sparring. Peter was currently seated on the benches that were laid up against the edge of the training room while the two were in the middle of the said-room, circling each other.

 

"Later, Паркера!" Maria shouted as she narrowly avoided a foot to the face. She dashed to the side and sprung up at Ava, knocking her to the ground.

 

 

 

It's officially been two weeks since Peter and Wade have arrived at the Free Nulls Base and things were going smoothly. Or at least, so far. Peter's senses would still scream at him nonstop when he was within a two-meter radius of Daphine and training was always a pain in the ass but he managed. Eventually, it got easier and easier for Peter.

But what wasn't easier for Peter was his relationship with Wade. The blond has started drifting away further and further away from him. He started hanging out with the other members of the group. There have been several times where Peter has seen him goofing around with Sam or Danny even, cracking jokes and having talks with them.

It wasn't that Peter disapproved of Wade making friends other than him. He wanted him to have more people to depend on, more people that he could be himself with but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of... jealousy? He couldn't describe it.

 

 

 

Every time Peter glanced at Wade, there was a set of pressure on his chest. It ached heavily but it was light at the same time. It was constant and it lingered, even if he was looking away from Wade. He tried asking Maria about it once but all she did was take a look down at him and shrugged.

 

So basically no help at all.

 

Long story short, it was actually nice living at the base. People were a bit friendlier. Chandler was something else entirely though. She was a living ball of sunshine. Occasionally, Peter would bump into her on his way to the training ground and have a nice short conversation with her. It was fun having her around as well as Ava.

Ava was like an older sister to him, warm but yet cold. Countless times, she had knocked him down and brought him back up. Maria was different. She was like Ava but more guiding. She taught him new moves, how to bring the opponent down in the most efficient way.

 

 

 

Peter winced as he watched Maria throw Ava across the training grounds, slamming her into the wall but Ava got back up without a problem. She narrowed her eyes before rushing forward and slashing at Maria, who avoiding every single attack. On the last attack, her claws managed to reach Maria's chin but there wasn't any damage at all.

The two fought for a pretty long amount of time, long enough for Peter to doze off. He was startled awake, however, when Maria threw a wet towel at him and snickered softly. Peter grumbled some obscenities, causing the woman to give him a side look. She picked up her stuff and was about to head off when Peter suddenly remembered about the original question.

 

"Maria! Wait up!" Peter shouted as he hopped down from his seat and raced after the brown-haired woman. She stopped walking and looked back at him as she gazed down at him. "Yes, Peter?"

 

"I wanted to ask that question again."

 

"Which one?"

 

"The one about the letters on your shoulder." Peter stared up at the woman as she froze. A minute passed before she spoke up again.

"Oh, you don't know about the classes?" She asked. Peter furrowed his eyebrows before shaking his head. Maria chuckled lightly before sitting down on the benches and setting her stuff down.

"There are a total of three classes. The Primary, Secondary and Tertiary." She explains. "The classes correspond to your strength. So the more letters you have, the more power you have. I'm in the Primary class while you're in the Tertiary class."

 

Peter frowned a bit at her words, focusing on the letter part.

 

"Does that mean that I'm weaker?" He asks. Maria stared down at him before shaking her head. "No, no. That's what the researcher sees you as. Everyone is strong here, there is no such thing as being weaker than someone else." She said. Then paused. "On second thought, it rather depends. But in the end, you're not weaker."

"Well, isn't that so reassuring," Peter said sarcastically. The other huffed and ruffled up his hair.

 

"Hey! Watch it!" He squeaks before rearranging his hair.

 

"Can't help it." Maria laughed. "Training also differs from class to class. Since from your lack of knowledge, your faculty is lazy or the Tertiary class is really that laid-back. Secondary and Primary classes are more extreme. They teach you several different courses and damn, they move up fast." She grinned.

 

"Not only does practically everything gets harder, but it's also harder for us. When we're aiming to take down classes from the upper range, it's harder to get them to listen to us and sometimes, we have to juke out on the mission and take them out."

 

Peter frowned.

 

"What do you mean by 'take them out'?"

 

Maria froze.

 

"Well, it's... rather a complex term. Take your faculty for example. When the number of casualties is way too much or it's... too difficult to retrieve the subjects, we have to quickly depose of the occupants and rarely do we ever get some survivors that we can revert over to our cause."

"It's the thing we're not too proud of. Trust me. If there was any other way without death, we would take it in an instance." She explained.

 

"We were lucky to have you and Wade on our team though," Maria said, clapping a hand over Peter's shoulder. "You should be proud of yourself."

 

Then she stood up. The woman was about to head off when another question popped up into Peter's head. He stood up immediately and ran off to her, walking up by her side. "I have one more question-" He said quickly, looking up at her. She glanced down at him and gave an amused laugh. "Oh my god, you're like a puppy."

Peter scrunched up his face. "No, I'm not! Why is everyone saying that?" He stuck his tongue out in annoyance. Maria laughed again before crossing her arms. "Hm, let's see. You get yourself lost often-"

 

"That was ONE time!"

 

"-and you're easily excitable, you follow people, you have that hair that looks like hair and plus- You're twitchy."

 

"I'm not-"

 

Maria reached forward to him quickly and instantly, Peter snapped his head back. "Hey!"

 

"See? Twitchy." She snickered. He frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not twitchy, that's called having a good reflex." He grumbled. The woman hummed in amusement before making a turn down the corridors.

"So, back to the question at hand, what did you want to ask about?" Maria asked. Peter tensed up a bit before glancing up at her. "Oh, well- It's... complicated."

 

"And so is everything."

 

"It's different."

 

"That's why we can't solve every problem."

 

He sighed and crossed his arms. "It's... about Daphine and something in my.... uh, head? I guess??" He tried to explain but couldn't find the right word. What was the Sense anyways? It could be another of his abilities but something told him that it was something else.

Maria slowed down her steps as she stared at him. "Something in your head?" She questioned. The boy shrugged.

 

"It's basically like a radar. It warns me of stuff before they happen. Let's say that someone is taking a punch at me." He starts.

 

Maria nods.

 

"My brain detects it beforehand and there's this voice that gives me directions on what to do before I even process what the other person is doing," Peter explains. "It's really freakin' strange but it helps me a lot." He says. "Basically, it warns me of danger."

 

The woman nodded again. "And what does the voice sound like?" She asked. Peter froze before shrugging. "I... I don't know. It's really grim and it sounds raspy in a way? It's like if someone was talking with a cold. A really bad one."

Maria hummed as she held her knuckles up to her lip before shrugging. "I don't know anything about it. What does it have to do with Daphine?" She asked, switching the subject. Peter paused as he looked up at her. "It goes off immediately every time I'm near her. Like even when I'm not looking and it's throwing me off."

"And it's even more intense too. It's a lot louder and the voices overlap even. They never do that with anything else." He continued, turning his head and looking down at the floor. Maria stared at him before looking back ahead. "Well, I can tell you that everything is going to be okay. Daphine would never hurt you." She reassured him.

 

"She's one of the key members of the Free Nulls and she's one of the most memorable people you'll ever meet. Trust me. She's been serving for nearly a year and she's been nothing but helpful to us." Maria smiled softly at him. "Although, she might seem a bit intimidating. But I promise you, she doesn't have any mind powers, she doesn't have any huge secret that she's keeping from us."

 

"All she has are energy shards that she uses to fling around."

 

"Here, I'll have you two train together and let's see where we get from there, okay? Maybe that raspy voice inside your head might warm up a bit." She snickers. "Don't sweat too much about it, kiddo."

 

 

 

Almost instantly, Peter felt himself loosen up and relax a bit.

 

 

 

 

If Maria can trust Daphine then he can trust her too, right?

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was dark at night when Wade woke up abruptly and started breaking down. He sat up abruptly and curled up into a tight ball, his body hunching over itself and shaking violently. His movements woke up Peter, causing the boy to sit up and rub at his eyes.

"Wade?" He called out, turning towards him. "Hey- Hey!" He reached out to him and nudged his shoulder, only for the blond to turn his body and kick his foot into Peter's face while scrambling away as fast as he could. Soft sobs could be heard from Wade as he falls to the floor and crawls away from Peter.

Peter let out a small hiss at the force of Wade's foot but it was quickly ignored as he spotted Wade. He knew that Wade had nightmares before but nights like the current one were rare and barely went this extreme. 

The coldness of the air stung him like a mothertrucker but he didn't mind it. Peter stepped out of the bed and crouching down in front of the blond. "Wade. It's me. Just me, Peter, remember?" He whispered. Wade didn't answer but he did look up at Peter, his body still shaking.

 

"Peter Parker. Your.... uh, baby boy?" Peter tried, tilting his head at him. Wade continued staring at him before gulping and shook his head. "N-No. Best friend." He whispered, his body loosening up slightly. Peter sighed and held open his arms. "Hey, it was close enough." He grinned tiredly at him.

Wade let out a breathy sigh as he crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Peter tightly, to the point where it was nearly crushing him. "B-Bloody hell, Pete. You're  _freezing_." He whispered, his body pressing against him.

Peter chuckled dryly, a shiver passing through him right at that moment. "I had to, y-you wouldn't snap out of it." He responded, embracing him right back. Wade scoffed. "Just get back onto the bed." He huffed, avoiding the subject. Peter rolled his eyes before standing up, struggling slightly before walking back to the bed and sliding under the blankets.

Wade pulled away from Peter and nestled back into his own side, lifting the blankets up to his nose. The brunette laid back down as well, staring up at the ceiling. Then, he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice small. There was a moment of silence before Wade replied with only one word.

 

"Batman."

 

Ah. Parent problems. Got it.

 

Peter hummed in response and turned his body towards him. "Was it your dad again?" He whispered. Wade hesitated, then nodded once. Peter softened his eyes before inching closer to him. "Can I touch you?" He asked. Wade nodded again.

The brunette leaned in and pulled him into his arms, embracing him warmly. "'m really sorry." He whispered. Wade shook his head and held onto him. "Don't be." He said. "I have you now. I have you and that's enough." He murmured.

 

Almost instantly, red rushed to his cheeks as he felt his body heat up. "S-Same for you." Peter stammered, silently thanking the gods above for the darkroom, otherwise, Wade would've absolutely seen his blush. The said-boy shifted slightly then faced up at Peter. "Hey, Pete?" he spoke up.

"Yeah?"

 

"What were your parents like?"

 

Peter froze. He hadn't given his parents much thought. He did remember some memory from before he was moved to the foundation. He was living with his aunt beforehand. His parents died when he was young, a little after his first birthday. Then he was handed over to his loving aunt and uncle.

Uncle Ben was a wonderful man. He was a bit emotional after his brother's sudden death but still an amazing father-figure. He took extreme care after Peter. May was just the same. He still remembers the amazing wheat cakes that she would bake just for him and Ben after school and a hard day at school.

 

Then tragedy struck.

 

One day, Ben was there then the next, he was gone and May kept on sobbing. Peter understood what happened, after all. Death happened often in TV shows.

He doesn't remember much else but he does remember this one incident before Ben's death. He was outside, all alone. He was walking home from school when he collided with a woman abruptly and the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital. He remembered the first thing that slipped out of his mouth when he awoke.

 

"Am I in Heaven?"

 

"Really?" Wade snorted. It was at that moment that Peter realized that he had been speaking aloud all along. Red flushed up his face as he turns away. "Y-Yeah. I was in shock. I don't remember what happens next. Then, next thing I know, I'm thrown into that old place with you and my entire world changes from there." He says humorously.

Wade's face lights up slightly, a warm smile on his face. Peter's breath hitches as he stares right at him, his chest feeling light. "That's amazing." The other chuckles softly. "I wish my life was like that." He leans against his chest. Peter blushes and pulls him closer. "Well, guess what? Your old life is over. You said it yourself, you got me." He whispers.

Wade hums in response and closes his eyes and within minutes, he's asleep. Peter stares at his face for a few minutes before nestling in with him, keeping his arms around him.

 

 

 

///

 

"Hey! Peter!"

 

Peter was just about to head to the training facility to spar with Wade when he suddenly heard a voice call out behind him. He turned around and looked up to see Maria running after him.

"Yeah, Maria?" He turned around and faced her. Maria had a big grin on her face. "How do you feel right now?" She asked abruptly. Peter's face faltered slightly. What did she mean by that? Did something happen when he was training? Why was she smiling? "Uh- I... feel fine?" He answered, stammering slightly.

 

Maria's grin increased in size. "That's great! Because you're gonna train with Daphine! I told you that before, didn't I?" She said, nearly shrieking. Peter froze.

 

"Actually- I think I'm gonna just go and train with Wad-" Peter didn't get a chance to even complete his sentence before he was suddenly tugged forward and dragged down the corridors. "C'mon! You signed up for this!" Maria grinned at him. "Don't worry about your boyfriend! I already told him beforehand."

Peter felt blood rush up to his face. "He's not my-"

 

He was abruptly shoved into a training room and in front of him was Daphine, facing towards him with this... look that Peter couldn't quite place. It made him feel cold all over. His body felt like it was gonna leap out of its ski-

 

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_

 

Peter inhaled sharply.

 

Oh god, not this shit again.

 

Something tapped his shoulder. Peter let out a shrill-like shriek before flinching away. He widened his eyes to see Maria staring down at him in concern. "Hey- Are you okay?" She asked. "On second thought, we can stop if you want." She continued. Peter paused then slowly shook his head. "No, it's- It's okay. Just... tense."

She softened his eyes. "Okay, just remember. She won't hurt you, at least not too much. I'll keep an eye on her, okay?" Maria said gently. Peter nodded firmly at her.

The voices were still ringing in his head but they had gone quieter significantly. It was really eerie and he would've lied if he said that it didn't creep him out.

 

"You good over there, Daphine?" Maria called out to the other woman, who nodded at her. "Alright then, give her your best shot." She looked down at Peter, then she walked away towards the wall and stayed there. Peter stared at her before turning to look directly at Daphine, ignoring the fact that the voices gradually got louder.

 

Peter steadied his pose, keeping his body low and firm.

 

Then he sprung.

 

He leaped up in the air and instinctively, his arms swung forward and webs shot out of his webs. Daphine furrowed her eyebrows before forming crystals and shooting them forward. They instantly sliced through the webs and headed towards Peter at a rapid speed.

 

_RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN  RUN JUMP UP_ _RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN_ _RUN RUN RUN RUN_

 

Peter barely heard it but he was already moving. He jumped up and avoided the shards before firing another web at her but she just sliced it up again and launched the shards right at him. Peter dodged them quickly as he tried to search for another way he could get at her.

Before he could properly form a plan, his head was screaming at him again. Peter barely made it in time before his body sprung away from a shard that was just about to explode where he was.

 

"Keep your mind clear and head in the game!" He heard Daphine shout in front of him. Peter gritted his teeth before backing away from Daphine. This was gonna be even more difficult than he thought. He looked around for any sort of way to take her down. The shards were definitely sharper than enough to cut a deep slice in him.

 

Guess he had no other choice.

 

Peter lashed out and pulled his fist back before aiming a punch right at her head. But before he could even get close-

 

 

 

 

He felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.


End file.
